One to 3
by igeegeei
Summary: A human dies and her spirit is brought to Primus then why are there are 3 femmes with the same spirit/spark signature?... also the whole mess was caused an accident that Primus overlooked...Whaaaaaaa? *insert the very confused face of Primus* Interesting plot, what lies under Cybertron's surface? Prepare for an epic adventure! (Multiple OC's) Saturday Updates for now :-)
1. Chapter 1

**OK so I got back into the story "Hurricane" by Journal129 and low and behold the plot bunnies multiplied -_-" well actualy I got one BIG plot bunny *glances at bunny the size of a 4x4 truck* yep this one is going to be fun to handle... so my story was inspired by "Hurricane" but It's nothing like it excpet the fact its a human getting thrown into a Transformers universe... also Journal129 is officially responsible for getting me hooked on Tokyo Mew Mew (NOT COMPLAINING! It's a cute show :-3)**

**Ok just so no one is confused the human Andria has** **Dissociative Identity Disorder**** (a split personality disorder) she has 3 distinct personalities who adopted the nicknames Annie, Angee, and Andy also Andy was the original personality but was suppressed by Annie then Angee developed and she is in control most of the time, unlike most**** Dissociative Identity Disorder**** cases her personalities intermingle**

~this is Angee..._this is Andy__..._**This is Annie**~

**Ok so this one is going to be interesting: only one human gets brought to primus but there are 3 femmes... also the whole mess was caused an accident that Primus overlooked...Whaaaaaaa? *insert the very confused face of Primus***

"SISSY!" Alexis yelled.

"ANGEE ANGEE ANGEE ANGEE ANDY ANDY ANDY ANDY ANNIE ANNIE ANNIE ANNIE ANDRIA ANDRIA ANDRIA ANDRIA... SSSSSIIIIIISSSSSYYYYY!" Alexis chanted.

*sigh* ~ignoring them never works~

I got up and opened the door to my room... only to get Flarp plastered to my shirt and watch as a giggling grimplin ran down the stairs laughing then as she got to the bottom turn around to yell.

"I LOVE YOU BUNCHES!" then she darted outside.

*facepalm* ~frag... at least this was one of my plain shirts and not one of my favorites... _and how can I be mad at someone THAT adorable_... yea ok so she looks like me when I was her age it's not self obsession if it's not yourself you are cooing over... _yea they just happen to look EXACTLY like you_...shut up you don't know what you're talking about... aaaaaaand I'm arguing with myself again~

I peeled the green goo off my shirt.

~_oh yea it doesn't stick to silky shirts very well_... **no duh we have only experimented with it like 20 times...** _stop being a smartaft you're not helping_...and being rude doesn't help...~

I shook my head then went downstairs sometimes I just can't help but snark at myself for the stupidest things.

I located the Flarp container and put the goo back in it and placed it on top of the fridge.

~_try and get it now grimplin..._ **grimplin?...**it is the combination of the name of the monsters from Gremlins and the spawn from the pit called an imp_**...**_**that is highly illogical nether of those creatures exist...** am I debating grimplin again? I thought I already went over this with myself I couldn't decide if they were gremlins or imps so I settles on both... _ooohhh yyeeeaaaa__..._~

Oh how do I put up with myself on a daily basis... I opened the fridge and grabbed the fresh made black cherry Koolaid and poured it over the ice in my favorite coffee cup, the one with Tazz from Looney Toons on it.

~_why is this one my favorite again? Oh yea BECAUSE TAZZ!..._ Tazz is awesome... **I personally like the hippie one best but ****why do we need a favorite cup?...** because reasons?...~

I chugged down what I poured earning myself a 10 second brain freeze.

~AHHHHH COLD COLD!...**Uh duh I just poured cold drink over ice its gunna be COLD...**_why do I always do that?..._Impatience?...**Stupidity?...**_all of the above?_~

I filled my cup up again this time taking it outside.

I went over to the hammock when I realized I was now home alone.

~alpha grimplin... _a.k.a. Alexis..._must have pestered mom into going with her... _and omega grimplin is down the road at the farm with his friend sooo HAMMOCK TIME OH YEA MINE MINE MINE..._**finally a chance to relax outside... **such a pretty day~

I climbed into the hammock and looked up at the sky watching the clouds.

~I see a whale... _you ALWAYS see a whale OH OH LOOK A BUNNY SHAPED ONE! And __I see a dragon breathing fire__**.**__**.. **_**I see nothing but white wisps and puffy clouds what in the name of primus are you looking at?**... _I see a shooting star..._**Illogical shooting stars are not visible during the day because the sun is so bright we do not see them burn up in the atmosphere...**_I do see one__... _uh yea that's not normal... _ADVENTRE WE MUST FOLLOW IT!..._I hate to be the voice in our head of reason but it could land MILES and MILES away from here...** actually now that I see it I can calculate it will land not far from here**_... __ADVENTURE!~_

**Ok that may have seemed a bit irrelevant but I wanted to establish the character(s) before I split her into three bots**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh I forgot to post this last chapter: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!**

**One to Three Ch2 Yes I didn't think of the title of the story till I started on this chapter... anyway... ADVENTURE!**

I made my way through the woods down the path to the stream.

~good thing this is a prime place for four wheeling**... yea otherwise I would have to be wading through hip high brambles... **_yep instead we are walking this nice beat down path_~

I Stopped and mulled over my thoughts why am I using 'we' again? My counseling session should have gotten rid of that... oh well I guess old habits die hard...

I resumed my walking now wading through the shallow water of the small river jumping up on larger rocks as to not get nipped in the toes by the crayfish that like to hide.

~Small fresh water animals like crayfish, leeches and often times little fish hide in the crevices of rocks...** a few of them attack anything that invades their territory... **_including the bare feet of a human_~I picked my way along the riverbed carefully, hoping not to run into the giant snapping turtle that wanders around this area ~**Although the snapper is normally down in the pond this stream leads to its better to be safe than sorry though**~

A tremor shook the ground making me fall into a deeper part of the stream, although it was only a foot and a half deep I had no chance at having any part of me dry once I fell. Now soaked to the bone I got up and resumed walking after about 20 minutes of walking and having gotten out of the steam 12 minutes ago I arrived at the top of a hill in an abandoned field looking down upon a crater with a meteor at the center covered in cracks that were glowing blue

~_AWESOME I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO FIND A METEOR!_...**this is very exciting...** Sweet primus I'm so excited my heart might explode~

I started stumbling down the hill when the meteor suddenly exploded shards of blue embedding into me and a tingly feeling of electricity engulfing me before I blacked out and felt like I was flying.

I opened my eyes and automatically got a headache ~frag frag frag that hurts~ noting I was sitting up I flopped on my back to relive some of the pressure I hit the ground with a clang that echoed through my head turning my headache into a throbbing mess.

"Oops..." a deep voice said the tone surrounded me, the soothing deep baritone making my headache subside for the moment.

As the last bit of pain subsided from my head I looked up and when I saw none other than Primus himself, of course I proceeded to freak the frag out aka... I fangirled with incomprehensible squeals, giggles, and filed attempts at forming a complete sentence.

"Uhhh...hmmm... this is uh unexpected..." he mumbled something about unpredictable fleshies "It has been quite some time since another species became Cybertronian" Primus continued he looked me over.

"How many of you were in the blast radius of the energon meteor?" He asked.

"Only me" I managed to answer.

Primus cycled his optics a few times "Oh-kay" Primus looked downright confused.

I looked down only to realize the fact I was a transformer, I was about to freak out when I took a deep vent "Ok... My name is Andria I'm a nineteen year old girl with Dissociative Identity Disorder that developed three separate personalities. I am Angee the shy sweet one who is overprotective and can go berserk with anger... although that is very rare for me to do... Then there is Andy, the annoying, energetic, devious, prank loving, and adventurous one, and last but not least Annie she is the most mature of us but that doesn't stop her from having fun she can be quite energetic and spastic when she wants to be." I took a deep vent.

"I am a major Transformers fan and I have the feeling I... died... when the meteor I found exploded" I looked up at Primus coolant gathering behind my optics.

"What is going to happen to me?... do you know why I feel so empty and lonely?... you can't send me back because my body is most likely destroyed..." I thought for a moment.

"This is nothing compared to what I thought becoming a transformer would be like I kinda figured I would end up like Blitzving, a triple-changer with three different personalities... this is... this feels empty...cold" I shivered as the coolant started to run down my faceplate.

"... I want to live again to continue making people happy to smile at a random stranger who looks sad and get a smile in return" I choked out a sob despite my effort to hold it back.

"Alright, everything is going to be fine I just have to figure out what to do with you ... give me a moment" Primus turned around and walked away leaving me alone to gather myself.

**PrimusPOV**

Walking along thinking about what the femme said confused me...

~ _Only she was in the blast radius? But I felt 3 beings enter... Why did she keep referring to herself as Angee and not Andria... Why did she speak of the other personalities as if they were not a part of herself? Unless the blast caused the life force to split creating three separate bots...~_

A clang caught my attention and I saw two minicons one was standing and had her optics shuttered waving her arms about while the other was unconscious in her alt-mode

The clang was from the one standing up who just whacked herself in the helm with her own wing.

"WHAT THE FRAG? OW MY HEAD... Wait... why is it dark? *panicked wining* I don't like the dark..."

The little femme froze as her optics un-shuttered and she gasped "OH MY SWEET PRIMUS A TRANSFORMER OMP OMP OMP THIS IS AWESOME" The little femme obviously a flyer because her wings flicked about before shooting strait up.

~_well there the other two are_~ I was busy trying to figure out what her alt mode was... ~_maybe one of those mini spy planes?_~

The little femme squealed "I'M A TRANSFORMER?"

I was a bit startled this one was not as docile as the other yet I sense they are the same... odd the helicopter also had the same aura...

"Oh man Angee must be fan-girling and Annie probably glitched from how illogical this all is" The little femme was poking the helicopter minicon then froze and whacked herself up side the helm with the palm of her servo.

"Angee?...Annie? why aren't you guys yelling at me and gaining control of our body? A-an-gee-gee? ANNIE?!"

The Helicopter minicon jolted up activating her transformation and overbalanced herself causing her to landed on her faceplate, the rotor blades hanging off her shoulders twitching.

"Frag it Andy calm down already we are trying to recharge" The newly awake femme growled and the first femme, who is apparently Andy, went rigid.

"A-A-Annie?" she stammered with her optics wide.

The Bi-pedal helicopter pushed herself into a sitting passion and looked over confused "Who are you?"

Andy started shaking "I-I...I am Andy... Annie is... is that you?" apparently the previously excited femme no longer though this was awesome.

The Helicopter femme just cycled her optics a few times "Yes... I am Annie... and you are Andy?" she asked.

"Y-yea" Andy sat down and hugged her stabilizers "My head feels so empty without you and Angee... WAIT WERES ANGEE?"

Ah so I am correct with my assumption as to why the Tank-former femme referred to herself as Angee, and why she felt so lonely and empty, she herself is not Andria but all three together forms the being Andria much like a combiner I guess...they were a single entity before all this...happened... With all the pieces falling into place I turned my focus away from the two minicons and went back to the larger femme.

**Well that was longer than ch 1... it would have been longer and I have been editing this story as I go (except for the first chapter) I have revised this chapter... 8 times? I keep changing small things that alter what happens in later chapters to be honest I have a certain "destinies" in mind for each of them but some actions steer away from those "destinies"... so I change that small detail and it causes a chain reaction...*sigh***


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews:**

**SunstreakersSquishy2.0: Thanks :-D, I'm hoping those who read like the direction I'm going with this story I became SOOOOOO excited when I found a part of Cybertron that almost NO-ONE has explored**

**TIME REFERENCES! Because I start using them this chapter XD**

**Nano-click: second**

**Click: Minuet**

**Jour: hour**

**Cycle: day (20 hours)**

**Orn: about 3 weeks**

**Vorn: Year**

**And let the Naming of the femmes BEGIN!**

**Angee POV**

By the time Primus returned I had calmed down and was slowly accepting what was happening. I watched cautiously as he looked at me thoughtfully while circling me.

"Hmm let's see, you are a femme but you are a tank-former... odd considering your sweet aura, most tank-formers have quite the attitude problem and you're an interesting color Bronze is not normally a base color also the lighter golden bronze and dark silver are lovely accents, your fairly lovely for one so large"He stopped in front of me "How does the designation BrazenShot sound to you?"

"I like it I was always fascinated with the mythological story of the Brazen bull... did you just call me fat? WAIT! ARE YOU GOING TO THROW ME INTO A TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE?" I looked at him horrified"I may be a fangirl but I know absolutely NOTHING about surviving as a transformer heck I don't even have the basic medical skills..."

"What else am I to do with you? You cannot stay here and you cannot return to your human form so the only choice is to send you into the world of my children since you are now one of them" He stated simply.

"Well... I-I know things that they will question, things that... that could drastically change any universe you throw me in..."

"Well the answer is simple then I'll put you in a universe that you know little about" Primus replied.

"... G1?" I asked.

"Hmmmm... no" He smirked and suddenly everything faded to black as I fell into a forced stasis.

**Primus POV**

After sending the newly designated BrazenShot into limbo waiting to be transferred into a universe I went back to check on the minicons.

It was strange when I designated the femme I just knew she should be called BrazenShot unlike my other children who already have designations attached to their spark... ~_best not dwell on it I have two other problems to take care of_~

I found the two minicons easily enough and observed them for a moment.

"An-an-annie I'm s-s-so con-confused if if Angee is n-not in m-my helm or your-yours where is she?" Andy was still curled in a ball and sobbing.

When did they start using the correct terms for cybertronian biology?... oh yea they were a fan-girl.

"Angee now known as BrazenShot is in limbo awaiting transfer into a Transformers universe as will you two when you calm down and we get everything situated" I Said as I approached the duo

The one called Andy jumped up then froze with her wings strait up and optics bright "CAN IT BE G1?! As in the one with Frenzy?!... Wait, you're not going to throw us in to battle are you I DON'T HAVE ANY TRAINING! " she shrieked falling into a submissive defensive position.

Maybe I should take into account their personalities... ~_decisions decisions... but names first_~

I bent down and swept the feisty little mini-con into my palm mulling over her colors.

~_Unlike her counterparts she is not metallic in colors_...~

Her twitchy aquamarine wings kept drawing my attention while her smaller sky blue secondary wings remained still creating an almost hypnotizing display.

~_The movement is causing me to become slightly agitated for no reason...~_

Her Aquamarine visor was rather effectively hiding whatever emotion was swimming through her optics, while the dark blue of her chestplate, knee caps and arms dull what would most likely have been a headache inducing paintjob.

"Let's see... big attitude, obviously loyal, annoying as pit" I mulled her over as she let out an indignant screech of:

"HEY!"

"I have the urge to dub you PitSpawn..." I deadpanned I'm not sure why, she hasn't shown any violent tendencies, but it just feels like it suits her.

Andy gave me an equally deadpan look " And I have no problem with this"

Then she flashed me an evil grin before several long sharp razors popped out of her digits giving her long claws with sawed edges needless to say I nearly dropped her from shock.

~_I was not expecting THAT at ALL... and I'm an all seeing entity.._.~

After I placed the femme down and slowly backed away the newly dubbed PitSpawn retracted the blades, skipped away and started rummaging through her subspace, she pulled out what looked like an orange glowing rod, she shook it making it glow brighter and she became super happy and occupied.

I then turned to Annie who had made it so her roaders were extended above her shoulders a bit while rotating so she could fly, or in this case hover, in bi-pedal mode. She holding a cube of Magenta Energon looking like a prim and proper noble sitting on air with her stabilizers crossed and back strut strait.

"Well aren't we just a cube of sweetened energon" I chuckled smiling at her, she looked so prim and proper and dare I say... sweet, unlike her counterpart.

"Do not mistake my obedience as innocence" Annie deadpanned when she looked up from the unopened cube "Why was this in my subspace? I was rather surprised to pull High-grade out... I'm not one for getting over-energized so this is something I would not have..." Annie finished her questioning with a tilt of her helm awaiting an answer.

I was once again confused.

~_How did she know it was high-grade? They might know more than they are letting on... and that may be a good thing_~

"Well you three are certainly... unique... what is in your subspace?... I guess probably trinkets and things from your human lives... uh life... to help you adapt to this... these...new lives, wow this is giving me a major processor ache" My helm was starting to throb at this...

~F_leshies_ _and species manipulation can get so complicated_~

"Wait... three of us... you never said much about Angee other than she is now BrazenShot and is in limbo..." Annie subspaced the high-grade and landed gracefully on the floor in a crouch, with a sweeping spin she straitened up and stood tall... well as tall as a femme minicon can get.

"Yes she is set to be... you know what such information will be problematic for you when you join the Autobots so for now just know that you will be reunited with her but it may take quite some time... ANYWAY, getting back on topic" I put a servo to my chin.

"Hmmm, defiantly refined in looks could pass as nobility if you were a full sized bot, A White base with Chrome as a secondary and the gold detailing gives you an even more elegant look... something simple would be suitable how about... Flare?"

Annie seemed to mull it over for a click " Flare will suffice, after all I do very much enjoy a dramatic flair in life" and one evil smirk and pellet gun loaded with glitter pellets later The entirety of my mindscape was sparkling with rainbow glitter.

PitSpawn laughed "It looks like a gnome from Gravity Falls got sick after a weeklong party..." as she wheezed out the comment as she slowly sank to her knees and curled into a hysterically giggling ball while clutching her abdomen.

I gave them a deadpan look and sighed with a mumble of "What am I doing to my children..." I sent them into limbo...

~_Now figure out how the pit they... she... ended up here... by the powerful entity that is me this is giving me a major processor ache I need some high-grade... possibly energon wine, yes energon wine, that ought to wipe my processor blank for at LEAST a few joors...~_

**Energon-wine**: ** Soft Pink in color **_**~one 'glass' can make a regular sized cybertronian somewhere between buzzed and 'hi floor make me an energon goodie *insert power-down sequence noise here**_*****

**First off Flare was originally going to be a paraxian but I ended up making her a minicon... what? It fits the story better since as a human Angee was the main personality while Annie and Andy were sub personalities who often hid behind Angee, make sense? Yea? Ok good...**

**Second thing here is more of me ranting at myself: Three chapters in and I just left Primus? What the heck D-: normally I achieve that half way through chapter 2**

**... Also I'm sorry Primus I did not Know Annie would cover your mindscape with glitter...**

**Primus: I will be cleaning Glitter out of my subconscious for millennia because of her...**

**Me: Hehe yea sorry... well at least you will not have any dull thoughts?**

**Primus: *shoots me a stern glare***

**ME: *Cough Cough* well goodbye until next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was going to update every Friday BUUUUUUT I can't keep this chapter contained for another 14 hours so I'm changing my update day to Thursday XD**

**I don't own Transformers and anything in this fanfiction you read about what is under Cybertron's surface is speculation and my imagination running away from me...**

**REVIEWS:**

**daywalker03****:**** Oh tons of entertaining moments for sure XD Split personalities make for the most fun, yet complicated, characters :-)**

**Secret:**** Thanks :-D even if I want to write a serious story it comes out with funny bits I can't help it, and no one seems to mind it, if anything they love it XD**

***re-reads first 3 chapters*... wow they were kind of... cluttered :-/ too much detail and the switching of the thoughts in 1 and 2 gave me a headache, so sorry about that :-P**

_**~current POV bots thoughts~**_

***~**_**Thoughts and ::EMOTIONS:: from another bot who has any type of bond with POV Bot**_**~* **

**(The bond thought/emotion insert idea was an afterthought...)**

**BrazenShotPOV**

My head was spinning as my jumbled thoughts straitened themselves out.

"whaaa? where? Uhhhhgh my head" ~_What is with me and getting headaches~_

I let my forehead hit the ground ~_wait... why am I laying face first on the ground?_~ A metal clang echoed around me _~...was that my head?... oh yea... meteor, explosion, Primus... and now I'm in Transformers... I think..._~

*~_WHAAAA ::FEAR:: IT'S DARK!_~* *~_Ugh ::DISGUST:: so dirty_~*

~_Those are not my thoughts..._.~ Images flitted across my vision one group were nothing but black accompanied by fear that was not my own, the other group of images were of white gold and silver armor covered in scratches and grime accompanied by disgust.

Confused I opened my eyes... and regretted it immediately, my head started to throb again as my mind felt like it was Play-Dough being sculpted by a toddler, everything being ripped apart and smashed back together repeatedly.

I whimpered as my CPU complained that my battle-computer was down along with a few firewalls.

My optics cleared enough so I could see I was underground... in an obviously natural tunnel but it was made of... metal...

"Easy now Femme" A musical voice calmly said as a servo was placed on my shoulder "You're goin' to be fine" The voice sounded like it was echoing through water... so soothing... I started to drift into recharge as the pounding in my head dissipated. Before I fell completely in to recharge images of Bumblebee from TFP and pink tinted images of random trinkets flashed across my thoughts then faded away as recharge finally claimed me.

**FlarePOV**

I onlined in what appeared to be an alleyway... with destroyed buildings on either side.

"... Spawn?... hello?" my voice echoed, I got up from laying on the ground... my paintjob was covered in light scuffs ~_Ugh so dirty_~

Growling as my OCD cleanliness kicked in, I set out to find some way to fix myself up.

**PitSpawnsPOV**

When I onlined my optics, I was surrounded by darkness ~_WHAAAA IT'S DARK!_~ I let out a scream, and I got a yelp in return as whatever I was in jolted.

"SHES AWAKE, JAZZ GET OVER HERE SHES PANICKING!" I heard a rather timid voice yell.

"I'M IN THE FRAGGING DARK AGAIN GET ME THE PIT OUT OF HERE... I'm sorry I am afraid of the dark..." My anger was replaced with guilt midway through my yelling, I don't like making others upset or angry unless it's for a good laugh.

"Mind letting me out before I glitch please?" I whispered as I was starting to panic again ~_Please, Please, Please_~

"Sorry I can't do that" was the answer ~_FFFFFFFRAAAAAAG_~

"That's just FRAGGING GREAT!" I manage to hiss through my clenched denta "Oh and what is even better? I DROPPED MY FRAGGING GLOWSTICK!" ~_Where did it go?~_

"Calm down ya are goin' ta be alright just find somethin' ta distract ya so ya are not so afraid" a new voice chimed in ~_Great I'm going to have to get out another one..._~

I reached into my subspace and fumbled around a bit.

"Let's see, uh nope, nuh uh, not it, nope, defiantly not it, ooh what's this... AH HA!" ~_FINALY!~ _I shook the lightly glowing rod I pulled out and it started to glow brighter "Bleck its pink... well at least it's not dark anymore..." I could hear giggling but I quickly ignored it to discover what all I pulled out of my subspace while it was dark, apparently I was in the back of a medical officer's altmode.

**FlarePOV.**

After wandering around I became even more lost than earlier... ~_Great, lost, alone and dirty..._~ then as I ran around a corner I bumped into a yellow set of stabilizers, bouncing off I ended up falling on my aft.

"Why does primus hate me?" I wined as rubbed my sore back end "I wake up in an alleyway covered in scuffs and completely lost, then my twin sister is nowhere to be found, and now I have a dent in my rear... today is not my day..."

"Are you ok?" a soft voice asked looking up I saw concern swimming in his optics ~_Yes I'm QUITE all right beings I just asked if Primus hated me...~_

"Yes I'm quite alright I'm merely experiencing a rise in stress levels, my anxiety is acting up and I'm going through withdrawals from being away from my twin sister..." I answered smoothly then as the stress finally broke through my flimsy emotional barriers I flared out my back blades and started screaming.

When I stopped the bot looked at me in horror "Are you sure you're O.K.?"

I looked him over while attempting to put a name to his faceplate... ~_ugh why are my memories of Transformers fuzzy?... oh... this is Bumblebee_~

"Hey Bot" I finally said.

Bumblebee looked at me quizzically "Yea?" he said cautiously.

"You're a nice mech right?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

"Yea" he said slowly.

"Mind helping me out till I find my sister? I'll help you out however I can" I gave him the sweetest look I could muster... I was desperate and being a mini the size of a cassette I didn't want to be on my own.

**I like this switching POV it helps to avoid the boring pieces of the story such as 'I wandered aimlessly through the streets blah blah blah blah blabbity blah...' so yea I'm going to keep doing this :-3 but normally just 3 switches 4 at max unless it a looooooooong chapter that may have 4 or 5**

**Honestly I feel like I'm writing 3 stories in one with this... AH WELL this is fun to write and not only are there places already laid out for me to use (Such as Iacon and Helix) but also places where I can have free reign (Like beneath Cybertrons surface)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Transformers and anything in this fanfiction you read about what is under Cybertron's surface is speculation and my imagination running away from me...**

**Reviews:**

**Secret: Sorry if it gets too confusing, I'm writing from 3-4 different point of views (POV) so I even get a little confused going back and re-reading the chapters :-)**

_**current POV bots thoughts**_

***~**_**Thoughts and ::EMOTIONS/Physical feeleings:: from another bot who has any type of bond with POV Bot**_**~* **

**BrazenShotPOV**

*~::Pain::~*

A jolt of phantom pain in my arm made me online ~_Ok that was not my pain... where the frag are these random thoughts and feelings coming from?~,_ I could hear the sloshing of water and felt a slight rocking motion... kinda like whenever dad would take us out on the boat, then someone started cursing

"Frag she's online, frag frag frag... not good" I sat up and rubbed my optics

"Whats so bad about me being online?" I sleepily mumbled as I blearily looked around.

~_still underground_~ I noted as I looked up at the cavern ceiling... ~_are we moving?~_

"...You mean... you are not freaking out?" A small voice asked.

I instantly was fully online and looking for the owner of the small voice as my protocols were throwing commands across my vision.

Objective: Obtain Micromaster/dataformer/cassette

_-Current target located: Dataformer_

_-Actions: assessment of target_

I spotted the little pearlescent and spring green mech sitting on a table swinging his pedes back in forth, he was looking at me quizzically.

Target assessment

-Curios –sign of high intelligence level

-Playful –Sign of stable emotions

-Well maintained –possibly already claimed

With that last observation I was able to get my codes under control... but it didn't stop me from squealing and rushing over to cuddle the little bot...

_~OH MY PRIMUS HE IS ALMOST AS CUTE AS TAILGATE!~_

"OH MY PRIMUS YOUR ADORABLE!_"_

I ignored the strange looks and the mumbling in favor of smothering the little bot with cuddles.

"Is she glitched?" One asked.

"Maybe she has overactive carrier coding?" Another said. ~_He sounds like the one who found me_~

"EXTREAMLY overactive carrier coding..." a third commented.

"Actually she has micromaster coding and apparently she is dataformer compatible as well" The little bot in my arms said.

"Wait... you mean she is a host mecha? And is compatible with TWO types of minibots?" the first one asked disbelievingly.

"Yes and no" My little bot said ~_my little bot? when did that start?_~ I glanced up from my cuddling to glance at the bots only to have my CPU slightly stall.

~_AQUAFORMERS!?... ooooooh I'm on a boatformer and most cybertronians with non-water alt-modes have a panic attack near on or around water... and ima tank, I'll sink like a rock_~

"What?" All three asked simultaneously.

A sigh from my little bot "Yes she is a host mecha no she is not compatible with TWO types of minibot she is compatible with THREE, according to the compatibility pings I received from her when she first onlined she is compatible with Micromasters, dataformers, and cassettes" ~_Observant little mech...~_

A collective "Ooooh" washed through the room.

**PitSpawnPOV**

It wasn't until I heard beeping that I realized I had fallen into recharge I sat up and an IV in my arm moved "FRAG IT TO THE PIT AND BACK! CREATION OF A GLITCHED MOTHERBOARD! SLAGGING SCRAP FRAGGER! PRIMUS ON A _POGO-STICK_ ! SCRAP THAT HURT!"

A red and white bot came into my line of vision and spoke softly "Careful don't move"

"YA THINK SO?! I kinda figured that after I moved and it FRAGGING HURT"

FirstAid momentarily stopped and looked at Spawn confused "What is a... po...go... stick?"

**BrazenshotPOV**

_*~::Boredom::~* _

_~Again with the foreign feelings...~_ I guess I kinda zoned out while cuddling the little bot because next thing I knew I was being ushered down a ramp and down a tunnel.

I noticed I was the only one walking the others were...~ _floating?~_... well roller-skating on air... without roller-skates... or wheels... not touching the ground... ~_antigravs maybe?~_

It was then I realized I barely have said anything to these mechs who found me... rescued me?...

I was guided into a makeshift village, mostly made of lean-tos, and we approached a mech that was directing what looked like the pack-up of the camp... ~_nomadic underground Cybertronians? This is not at all familiar to any Transformers universes I know of...~_

**FlarePOV**

After Bumblebee agreed to help me I began telling him what I could do "I may be small but I'm capable of big things, especially with some of the upgrades my sister did on me" He gave me a questioning side glance "Oh no worries they are simple upgrades but highly effective, like increased effectiveness in my scanner, having my tactical computer run on a separate power source and not completely integrated into my CPU" I paused realizing he has been extremely quiet "I never acquired your designation, mine is Flare" I looked at him expectantly.

"I'm Bumblebee" He gave me a hesitant smile.

The walk to the main Autobot base was dull but when we got there Bee explained my situation and had to leave to see to some important business so I was passed from bot to bot till I ended up here... in Prowls office... Watching Prowl work ~_Bored...Bored...Bored...~_

**Your first glimpse into the life of *dramatic sounds* THE TUNNEL RUNNERS! They mostly consist of bots who transform into items or frame types that are mistreated and or shunned a few being:**

**The Disposable Class- the ones who turned into items such as a lamp a chair, desk, flashlight also inclugingthe dataformers, cassetts**

**AquaFormers- like seaspray, waverider, tidalwave, thunderblast ect...**

**Also a bunch of Bots who never made it to the surface and decided to just join The Tunnel Runners**

**Oh brazenshot you asked for this... and here I wanted you to end up on the surface and taunt Starscream about his heels but NOOOOO you just HAD to be difficult *Harrumph* OC's taking over the story *grumble mumble* ...Poor FirstAid having to deal with PitSpawn, and yay Flare gets stuck with prowl... *sarcastic hurrah hand motions***


	6. Chapter 6

**4 reviews 6 follows and 7 favs YAY! More than my story 'Glide' got in the first 5 chapters XD O.O wow my writing has really improved since then**

**Glide in this story is not in any way shape or form Glide in my story "Glide" He is another OC by that name... Not that I didn't have another designation for him (Dash, Zip, Hover, SlipSkate... and those are the simple ones...) I just really like the designation Glide**

**BrazenShotPOV**

After they had coaxed me to put the little bot down (more like the little bot asked to be let down) I was pulled into a lean-to to speak to the Leader of the Tunnel Runners (The group of nomadic underground cybertronians)

"Hello Femme" He said in a calm and friendly voice "I am Glide"

"Hello, I'm BrazenShot" I said.

~_Yep defiantly not a bot I know from any of the Transformers Universes~_

"Pleased to meet you BrazenShot" He gave me a sweet smile.

"You can call me Raze it's my _nickname__"_

"Pardon?" Glide looked at me with a worried expression and it hit me what I said.

~_Scrap! Cover it up cover it up!_~

"Oh sorry about that, no worries not a glitch" I flashed him a bashful smile while rubbing the back of my helm "Apparently I have a secondary language mixed into my main language files"

~_WOW that's a horrible way to put it... Great how am I going to explain this?..._~

**PitSpawnPOV**

After the Medbot (Who was revealed to be FirstAid... )finished with my repairs and all the scans he insisted on doing.

~_kinda disappointed in myself for not recognizing that sooner_ also.._UGH he is such a mother hen..._~

I was FINALLY allowed to leave the 'Medbay' and I say 'Medbay' because it was more of a training room that was poorly re-purposed into a medbay.

~_Though considering this is Transformers Prime Cybertron after the war ended I'm not surprised...~_

"Sooo... I'm all set? I can just... go?" I asked.

~_Ok now where am I going to go?_~

"Yes... WAIT NO" I jump at his outburst and my wings fell flat on my back as I stared wide optic at him.

~_SCRAP I HATE CHECKUPS and this is getting ridiculously loooooong_~

"PLEASE ... NO. MORE. SCANNS! I'm still all tingly from the last... eight?"

"Twelve" He corrected "And no, no more scans you are all set but not to leave and go off on your own"

I cycled my optics at him a few times.

~_Wait is he... is he saying...~_

"So... are you saying... I can stay...here... with you Autobots?" I asked twitching with excitement my optics big and hopeful and no doubt sparkling... or sparking.

~_Most likely sparking due to the fact I feel like my optics are going to pop out...~_

"Yes"

I glomped him.

**FlarePOV**

I sat content in the chair in front of Prowls desk, I was going through the 'complaints' datapad pile fixing all the spelling errors, grammatical bits, and punctuation.

~_Better than doing nothing and I enjoy this sort of thing_~

I don't think he even noticed I was doing this, because he was so wrapped up in the 'Priority' pile to pay much attention to me. I could tell he was agitated especially by the way his doorwings were quivering, he might be agitated at the fact he had to watch me_..._

_~It's not my fault he just so happened to be the only one available to keep an eye on me_~

I finished up correcting the datapads and left a small data note on top of them.

~_Ugh now I need something else to do.._.~

Looking around I spotted a bookshelf.

~_OOOOOH! Promise of entertainment_~

I hopped down off the chair landing with a soft thud, flaring my blades in a slight panic that he might have heard me. I froze watching Prowl closely for any reaction, after not seeing any I figured I was in the clear and went over to the bookshelf in the corner of his office. The bookshelf was clean and obviously well used so I started going through the titles of the Data-books

'The Femme and the Predacon', 'Wind in the Crystal Gardens', 'Where The Red Crystals Grow', 'Of Glitch-mice and Mechs', 'The Three Vos-keteers: Rise of the First Seeker Trine', 'The Gladiator Games' and its sequels 'Setting-Fire' and 'Mocking-Mechs' but none of them were in order and they were scattered amongst tactical book-files and history book-files so checking my chronometer and making sure prowl was still distracted I pulled out a Music-File data stick and plugged the wireless audio bit so it would play in my head and not out loud.

I started dancing to 'Goodie-mech' while I organized the mess of books.

The band is Aqua-spray... it's an interesting song to listen to I found myself happy at the sound of their voices and the fact it sounded like they were singing through water made it sound all the more exotic and upbeat, not that it wasn't upbeat to begin with it is a Pop song after all.

I couldn't help myself I started to bounce to the beat and softly sing the lines of the song as I used my blades to fly up and around the bookshelf removing the data-files.

"**I wish that you were my goodie-treat  
Sweet things I will never get enough  
If you show me the goodie dish  
Can I have a goodie-pop for a kiss?"**

I was sorting out the files by subject first but decided to simplify it into tactical files, history files, pleasure reading files, and miscellaneous files.

"**Oh my spark- I know you are my goodie-mech  
And oh my spark- your word is my command  
Oh my spark- I know you are my goodie-mech  
And oh my spark- let us fly to Bountyland"**

I started to hum the beat as I separated each group of datapads and started placing them back on the shelf. I put the miscellaneous files and pleasure reading files on top including the ones I found while sorting the files out such as 'Primus Shrugged', 'Down by the Rust Sea' and 'Cybertronian Relics: The Lost City of Primes' I sang the last part of the song as I finished up organizing.

"**Oh my spark- I know you are my goodie-mech  
And oh my spark- your word is my command  
Oh my spark- I know you are my goodie-mech  
And oh my spark- let us fly to Bountyland**

**You are my Goodie-pop lover lover top  
You are my Goodie-pop lover lover top"**

Looking over my shoulder I noticed prowl was finished with all the datapads and was watching me closely ~_Ok... kinda creepy...Prowl is creepy..._~

"May I inquire about your intent staring?" I asked casually flicking my rotors as I landed on the floor and placed my servos on my hips.

"It has been... quite some time since I have heard that song, I apologize for staring" Prowl casually responded before moving to gather up the finished datapads.

**Whoo another chapter done X-D And Prowl a fan of Aqua-spray? WHAAAA? I may parody other songs by the band! and have my Trio sing them**

**Also I LOVE LOVE LOVE making parody songs XD so expect more ^-^ also making up parody books is fun too :-P**

**Only problem now is Because of a few of the Transformer parody book titles I made I want to write them out to see how the story will go... most specifically the ****Hunger Games**** parodies ****The Gladiator Games****, ****Setting-Fire****, and ****Mocking-Mechs****... oh hey look my plot bunny farm is getting even BIGGER /facepalm... and I don't have the heart to get rid of them T-T**


	7. Chapter 7

_**FINALY MADE A PIC OF MY MAIN 3 OC's!**_

_**I'll post the link to them on my Profile labeled '**_**One to 3 OC's'**_** XD**_

**Ch7 Ooooo this is most defiantly the best story I have written so far X-D the more I write the better I get as you can tell from ****Glide**

**Also someone pointed out my horrible Punctuation (I fully admit to not really paying attention to my punctuation at all...) SOOOO I'm going to pay more attention to it now :-)**

_**Orn- 13 Earth days or about 2 weeks**_

_**Jour- Hour**_

_**Klik- 1.2 minutes or about a minuet**_

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**BrazenShotPOV**

After explain the whole mixed up language files they made me take a series of tests, only to find a few of the words in my language files were altered from cybertronian to a different language.

~_It's the English language from earth but I'm not going to tell them that..._~

So basically none of the others could understand me when I used them.

~_Yay..._~

I shook my helm and place a servo over my optics.

"I _wish _this was just a _dream_ and that I would _wake _up now_"_

Glide cycled his optics confused as I hopefully darted my optics around, waiting for myself to wake up and be home.

"Now please explain what you are trying to say" Glide was doing the calm down motion with his servos as he said each word, apparently he placed someone in charge while he tended to me...

~_Don't I feel special?_~

"You know what? I'm just going to tell you what is going on with me..." I deadpanned

Glide cycled his optics at me

"First off I'm not stupid so stop talking to me like I have low processing power" Glide looked properly chastised by the comment.

"Second I'm Just using words and actions to express myself, you may not be able to understand them but they are just my way of expressing myself" I Paused to make sure that sank in before continuing.

"So if I do or say something you don't understand it's probably because I'm expressing myself in a way that is not the normal cybertronian social acceptance or I am using a secondary language to specify what I am doing/seeing/using/feeling ect..."

Glide slowly nodded his helm "Ok.. I think I understand, so what is a... nick... nick... whatever the word you said earlier?"

"A _nickname_ is a shortened version of someone's designation to make it easier to remember and is also a way of showing affection in a friendly way... like as co-creations, close friends or co-workers"

"OH! Like a pet-designation" Glide paused for a moment.

"You know what?" He said "I think it will be best for you to explain the words as you use them"

"Sounds good to me" I grinned ~_At least we are at an understanding_~

**PitSpawnPOV**

Since First Aid said I could stay, I stuck to him better than Sideswipes arm stuck to his shoulder... I outwardly giggled at the thought.

~_That's funny because he often has his arm blown off...wait... why is it always his arm? Maybe I should ask him sometime... if I ever see him... and after the third time he has had it blown off with me around... meh I'll just say I noticed his record when FirstAid was looking at it_~

I was currently in my alt mode flying above the heads of the mechs in the halls, a couple of them ducking and cursing at me.

First Aid had sent me out to retrieve energon for the patients in the medbay who couldn't walk just yet, and I grabbed one for Aid as well.

That is when I spotted the newcomers, and among them?... the red hellion I was just thinking about.

~_Maybe a little detour is in order?~_

I did a half barrel roll and changed my course to intercept the newcomers and direct them to the medbay.

~_After all Red Alert will have a fit if another batch of newcomers are not scanned until an Orn AFTER they arrived~_

"Hello" I greeted sweetly as I transformed and landed on a stack of boxes.

"What do you want pipsqueak" A rather nasty sounding mech snarled at me.

"Well fist off my designation is PitSpawn not Pipsqueak... Pipsqueak is my creators, co-creations, creation's, best friend's, pet petro-dog... So unless you want me to show you WHY PitSpawn is my designation I suggest you change your attitude or I will change it for you" I deadpanned.

Then, leaving the rude mech to try and sort out what I just said, I turned to the rest of the group with a smile and bubbly attitude.

"Second off, Welcome to the Helix base we are having a rush jour at the moment because it is the changing between shifts if you wait five klicks the halls will be clear and we can make it to the Check in area without trouble"

Sideswipe Guffawed "Little Bot has spunk, telling off a full sized mech like they could take them down"

"Oh I could easily take down a full sized mech, but I like First Aid so I'm not going to cause any more work for him than necessary... except that one time... and the other time... but both times it was Grimlock's fault..." I admitted waving my servo around.

"PITSPAWN!" Came the deep roar of Ironhide.

My optics dilated and my wings shot strait up.

"Oh frag...uh ummm ... after checking in and getting your energon, don't forget to stop by the medbay for a full diagnostic ok? Ok, GOTTA GO BYE"

I did a back flip transformed and took off for the medbay, I just cleared Ironhide's new helm 'decoration' as he charged through the doorway snarling, and by 'decoration' I'm referring to the giant red bow I magnetized to his helm while he recharged.

~_PFT! He looks ridiculous_~

It was payback for attempting to punt me across the base and calling me a deranged creation of the un-maker when he first saw me.

Just because I have a habit of setting random stuff on fire and launching it just to see it explode and rain down flaming bits of horror does not make me a creation of the un-maker... it makes me a deranged PitSpawn, hence why PITSPAWN IS MY DESIGNATION.

I don't care if you insult me but if you do make sure to do it correctly...

I heard howls of laughter and the unmistakable sound of twins being jumped by an angry Ironhide it kinda sounds like:

_HAHAHA_ *Crash* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ***Growling*** OWOWOWOW SUNNY GET HIM OFF! _SHUT_ _IT SIDES *_**Stun cannon going off***_HEY HEY HEY WATCH THE PAINT! AND DON'T CALL ME SUNNY_ **BOTH OF YA GIT BACK OVER HERE SO I CAN PUMMEL YA FOR LAUGHING AT MEH ***More crashing sounds*****

_~I will most defiantly be seeing them in the medbay later~ _I thought as I barrel rolled into said medbay.

**FlarePOV**

And so most of my days were spent in prowls office, helping with datapads and sorting out files, apparently he had requested me as a secretary of sorts.

I started singing as usual, but this time I decided to make up my own since Cybertron didn't have an equivalent to the particular song yet:

**Because you know I'm all about the facts  
'Bout the facts, no guesses  
I'm all about the facts 'bout the facts, no guesses  
I'm all about the facts 'bout the facts, no guesses  
I'm all about the facts 'bout the facts**

**Yea it's pretty clear, I ain't an archivist  
But I can work it work it like I'm supposed to do  
Cause I got the data data that all the geeks need  
All the right Info in all the right places**

**I see the newbie's working at that terminal  
We know they take a while  
Unlike the true info bots'**

**If you got data data just raise it up  
Cause every fact of it is perfect  
with all the applications**

**Yea my carrier, told me don't worry about the lies  
Cause even with them in the end you all just hypothesize **

**You know I don't accept no half coded, thesis statement, best guess  
So if that's what you have  
Then go ahead and move along**

**Because you know I'm all about the facts  
'Bout the facts, no guesses  
I'm all about the facts 'bout the facts, no guesses  
I'm all about the facts 'bout the facts, no guesses  
I'm all about the facts 'bout the facts**

I stopped when I heard a deep chuckle, looking over my shoulder I spotted the source... Ravage.

The datapad I was holding dropped to the floor with a clatter, and the unmistakable sound of a screen cracking.

Ravage lunged at me as I spun and tried to get away, but Ravage tackled me to the floor knocking me the landing snapped one of my rotor blades and the pain sent me into stasis.

~_FRAG THE GLITCH HEAD WHO PUT A SCRAP TON OF SENSORS IN SUCH A VONERABLE SPOT!~_

My lasts moments of coherency had one thing echoing through my thoughts ~_I hope that datapad I dropped wasn't too important~_

**O.O Ravage kinda just... showed up :-/... I DIDN'T EVEN SEE HIM COMING AND I'M WRITING THE STORY! Sneaky slagger... also I just realized I was planning on having not only TFPrime Wheeljack but G1 Wheeljack as well... I think I'll call TFPrime Wheeljack something else ... like Jackie or something similar to TireJack (TireJack sounds kinda stupid though...)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm SOOOO SORRY! I went to post this yesterday but since I wasn't home (I traveled out of state had a great time :-D ) and I couldn't connect to my friend's internet**

_**Heads up: Flare's POV will change, it will be 3RD person POV of what is going on at the Main Autobot base now that she disappeared**_

_**What is happening to Flare will be explained through PitSpawn who will strengthen their bond with coaching from the Lambo-twins (It will be explained more in the next chapter) **_

**Reviews**

**Secret:  
They will be re-united... eventually, they need to learn to function as their own bot instead of constantly relying on each other before they can be together. It's the whole 'Figure out who I am' that every main character goes through :-)**

**Meep15:  
Cliffhangers' are my best friends XD they help me end a chapter so I don't have a chapter that is 7,000 words *Has a guilty face* Primus knows the first chapter was originally that long before I broke it up into a bunch of different chapters and edited them all **

**BrazenShot POV**

"Alright, so until we figure out what you're best suited for, you will be trying out different jobs" Glide was taking me to meet the bots I will be staying with.

"The group you will be staying with is mainly a scout team, often times new arrivals such as yourself stay with a group of whatever branch of tunnel runner finds them... Unfortunately you were found by the Aquatic Branch, and since they all travel under water most of the time it would not be the best place for you".

In the back of my CPU the word aquatic ran through a couple of times then morphed into schematics for detachable propellers fitted for a tank.

"Now we don't always stick in such a big group, but it just so happens you arrived during one of our larger gatherings, Lucky for you otherwise you would have had to stay with the Aqua-sector until you could be traded off to a non-aquatic group".

"Yea Tanks sink" I let out a chuckle "An aquatic tank... hey that would be a submarine wouldn't it?".

Glide glanced at me out of the corner of his optic "I don't know much about the Aquatic Branch, other than they have the same ideals as the rest of the Tunnel Runners... I haven't even see their alt modes" He seemed to be bothered by his lack of information on them.

"Well _duh _they are AQUATIC their alt-modes will only work on or in water..." I said as we stopped in front of a lean-to.

"... What does D...D..D-uh mean" Glide asked obviously having trouble with the odd way the word was spoken.

"Duh is an expression meaning 'it's really obvious' and it can be used in a rude way... in fact it is kind of rude, I'm sorry" I glanced over to him apologetically.

"Oh... um it's alright I guess, the fact they are Aquatic does mean their alt-modes will only work in or on water it was kind of blatantly obvious and I overlooked it, so I deserved the rude remark".

I smiled "It's good you realize your flaws, and are not a stuck up self entitled wana-be who just likes to be in charge, you're a nice mech and genuinely care for your group. That's... a prime example of a good leader".

Glide looked bashful and like he wanted to hide.

~_Mech must not get complimented or thanked for what he does~_

"Come on lets go inside" Glide pulled me into the Lean-to.

When I first spotted the Lean-tos I figured they were only big enough for two or maybe 3 average sized bots, but NOPE they were big enough for a group of eight average sized bots to sit comfortably.

~Or fit about six bots of my size~

They were simply made with long metal poles and large squares of sheet metal held together by some sort of square black metal piece, it gave the impression of a kitchen counter on the walls and ceiling of the lean-to.

I was thoroughly fascinated by this and didn't hide the fact, actually I was quite blatant about it because I was nearly pressing my faceplate up against one of the black squares... they were about the size of my servo, possibly magnetic on one side.

The sound of someone clearing their vents caught my attention.

"BrazenShot, this will be your group" Glide gestured to the bots who had just entered the Lean-to "Say hello to MetalHead" He gestured to what I recognized as a chompizoid fro the new RID series, he was green camo colored.

"Hey" MetalHead grunted.

Glide gestured towards the other Chompizoid, he was blue and green "RockBottom".

RockBottom briefly looked up and smiled at me, before going back to chewing on his front pedes.

"Don't mind him he doesn't talk much" The dark brown Tank-former spoke up.

"This is Geoid" Glide said gesturing to the mech who just spoke "He is the one to oversee the group" .

"This is Datums" Glide gestured to the mech standing quietly beside Geoid, he was red with pale orange and gunmetal grey accents, his Doorwings that adorned his back were twitching with interest.

"And last but not least the dataformers BitBot, and NeatLine" The two data-formers came out from behind Geoid and into view.

"Hello everyone, Pleased to meat you" I shyly waved at them.

**PitSpawn POV**

I am currently hiding, specifically in one of the cupboards of the medbay, more specifically the one with the extra scanners in it.

~_Aid has his favorite scanners out already so WHOO! Good hiding spot_~

I thought too soon, as soon as the line of thought flowed through my CPU Aid opened the cupboard. Aid's visor brightened slightly as he looked at me in surprise... at least I think its surprise, kind of hard to tell when his faceplate is always covered.

"I'm not here" I whispered as I handed him the scanner for split sparks.

He nodded once and took the scanner before closing me back into the cupboard, I heard his pedes steps freeze for a moment before resuming walking.

~_he must have wondered how I knew what scanner he needed_~

I heard the muffled growls of somebot who was, very colorfully, cursing the state of his paintjob

~_Sunstreaker, there is no mistaking him...~_

In the few moments I took to think I became oblivious to a set of pedes steps approaching my hiding spot, I noticed a little too late somebot had opened the door to the cupboard... and it was NOT Aid.

I cycled my optics at the red menace who was grinning at me like an idiot.

"Sideswipe... you are not authorized to be going through the medical cabinets" I deadpanned.

He pouted.

"And you can?" he asked.

"Yes I can, I am registered as First Aid assistant so" I stuck my glossa out at him.

"I like you" Sideswipes grin grew even more.

"Likewise hellion" I responded

**Main Autobot Base: Prowls Office**

Prowl Bumblebee and Arcee were all arguing, they were standing around the shattered datapad and the broken piece of Flare's rotor.

"WHY THE FRAG, WERE YOU NOT IN YOUR OFFICE!?" Arcee Snarled.

"I WAS DELIVERING A REPORT TO MAGNUS" Prowl defended himself, Stance rigid and helm held high.

"CAN WE SUT UP AND TRY TO FIND OUT WHERE SHE IS INSTEAD OF PLACING BLAME?" Bumblebee exploded.

Prowl's doorwings hiked up defiantly, while Arcee huffed and crossed her arms.

Bee let out a deep vent "Thank you, now do we have the security footage of what happened?"

"No" Prowl growled "The feed turned to static, and by the time it resumes recording Flare is already gone"

"Ok, at least that narrows the culprit down" Bee sighed "Is there any sign as to how whoever did this got in?"

"The Vent grate is loose just above my desk" Prowl pointed to said grate.

Just as Prowl pointed to the grate it fell off, and Jazz's helm came into view.

"Ah don't want ta alarm ya, but by tha looks of tha claw marks in tha vents, ya were recently infiltrated by Ravage" Jazz Stated as he shimmied out of the vent and plopped down on Prowls desk.

"Jazz" Bumblebee excitedly announced "What are you doing here?"

"Well ah came ta see if ya found a little femme minicon helicopter designated Flare an'/or a Tank femme designated BrazenShot"

Bee, Arcee, and Prowl all froze.

Then Arcee tentatively spoke up "How do you know about Flare?"

"We got her twin sister PitSpawn ova at tha Helix base, ah was hopin' ta reunite them an' their Host" Jazz said "But it looks like ah'm a little too late" He added that last bit as he spied the piece of broken rotor at the base of the Data-pad shelf.

**WHOOO JAZZ! (It is SOOOO much fun to write his accent) Also EPIC ****saboteur Entrance!****, the irony is that **_**Jazz is claustrophobic and has a phobia of the dark, FACT THAT IS TOTTALY CANNON! In EVERY universe Jazz has a nightlight, in fact when not on a mission and the lights unexpectedly go out plunging him in darkness he panics and forgets he has night vision...**_** Oh jazz you loveable- uber-sexy- goofball-ninja of awesomeness.**

**Also 'Data-pad shelf' was as weird to write as it was to read... sounds even weirder in my head.**

**Also I uncovered Ravage's Plans for Flare :-D... sneaky slagger... too bad he took the wrong minicon, for what he is planning he needs PitSpawn *Giggle Snort* Good luck getting ****her**** Rav-Rav**


	9. Chapter 9

**Would have uploaded this thursday but it was my friend's Birthday and we had a fun day out XD (and we saw ****Mad Max****) and we kind of extended his birthday into yesterday with a movie marathon and non-stop anime... my eyes hurt x.x**

**Reviews:**

**Secret- Hiding from Ironhide lol XD, and OMP YES! Poor jazz having a freak out in a box while everyone else is staring at the box as it bounces around from Jazz flailing around inside**

**I Feel like I'm writing 3 different stories :-/**

**A little bit of indirect pain and fear in this chapter  
and more to come in later chapters... **

**Nothing TOO graphic because ****I don't like gore****...**** unless its car gore in ****"Fast N Furious"**** THEN its epicly-awesome but still makes me wanna cry for the oh-so-gorgeous-epic-custom-sexy cars like the ones in '****Fast &amp; Furious 7'**** that get blown-up/crashed**_**/***Deleted due to spoilers***/**_**shot**_**/***Deleted due to spoilers***/**_**set-on-fire**

**Not originally planned but Ravage threw my story plan of 'happy and adventure' for a loop and twisted fear panic and added a bit more violence**

**Enough of my rambling STORY TIME!**

Geoid was helping me to get settled in with my new... team? Group?... Brothers? I don't know what to refer to them as yet... but then he disappeared

"Hey Datums?" I poked said mech in the side

Datums jumped and zeroed his optics in on my servo glaring at it as if it was going to sprout wings and fly away, then ever so slowly his optics raised to look at my surprised face.

_~wow he is a helm and a half shorter than me...~_

"Why did you poke me?" He simply asked looking up at me

"Well I called your designation a few times and you didn't answer..." I shrugged then continued

"I thought since you were so absorbed in whatever you were doing that it was possible you turned off your adios to reduce any distractions so you could concentrate solely on your task, and with that thought I decided to take a double approach to gain your attention... basically call your designation and use a secondary tactic as well, that was to ether poke you or wave my servo in front of you faceplate..."

_~Wow I need to shorten my explanations I don't want to become long winded like Bluestreak...at least I stay on topic... for the most part~_

Datums seemed to go over my explanation a few times before he nodded

"Give me a few moments to finish this, and I will see to whatever you need my attention for" and with a shooing motion of his servo he re-focused on his task of... reviewing the maps?

~_I thought that was NeatLine's Job... or does he just make the maps?...~_

I went over the past few jours attempting to piece together the role each bot in our group plays

NeatLine makes the maps for the tunnels, and BitBot sets the landmarks on said maps

Geiod is the leader he oversees everything the group does and decides what tasks we do

MetalHead and RockBottom are the muscle

Dattums... apparently reviews everything?

I was broken out of my thoughts by a sharp jab in my side

"Huh? Wha?" I looked over to see Datums staring at me with a deadpanned expression

"Do you make a habit of spacing out?" He asked

"No, I was just deep in thought trying to fully comprehend my situation..." I could feel my faceplate heat up in embarrassment

Datums ex-vented sharply "What is it you needed I need to get back to reviewing the maps"

"OH! Umm, do you want any help? I mean I was kinda just left here with you... and I don't what I can do to make myself useful..."

Datums doorwings hiked up and he looked around camp then he let out a snarl.

"Why the Frag do they ALWAYS do this to me?" Datums doorwings were quivering with suppressed rage "Come on help me gather up everything for camp"

"...But the maps?" I asked as I scurried after him

"Are going to have to wait" he said as he started packing the supplies in boxes to store in our subspaces

"Soooo, where exactly did they go?" I was packing all the medical supplies into one of the specialized boxes, I was also discreetly examining the box.

_~It's so amusing to watch the stuff I put in the box shrink... it must be some sort of mass displacement technology~_

"Normally if they all leave at once, excluding me, it is getting close to the time to move" Datums began packing up the navigation and defense equipment into a backpack.

"Oh so are they double checking the rout to make sure it's clear to travel on?" I asked.

Datums turned to look at me quizzically "You are fairly... observitive and intelligent"

"It's called common sense... you know, what the most probable reason is or the most logical conclusion? It can also be applied to actions" I was going to continue but Datums cut me off.

_~Frag I'm already turning into Bluestreak... maybe it's because I'm trying to become familiar with them?~_

"Yes I know what it is but I didn't realize you knew of it or used it, most don't"

I snorted "Yea, like putting something flammable in with a device that tends to heat up randomly... bad idea" I glanced at the pressure and vibration sensitive grenades Datums was shoving in with the pulse emitter.

I nodded my helm at the device "Careful RockBottom was sent into temporary stasis when he was chewing on that thing earlier... I think he was trying to use it as a toy..."

"You mean the Pulse emitter?"

"Is that what it is?"

"Yes due to the trans-organics that tend to attack, we use it as a deterrent. It sends of a pulse of sound that bothers their organic components"

"_SWEET_!, so it sends off a sonic wave of vibrations?" I excitedly asked

Datums went to answer but, his optics widened and he frowned before looking at what he was doing... Then he sent a glare in my direction as he moved the pulse emitter to a separate pocket, I just smiled at him sweetly

**PitSpawn POV**

After the little Ironhide incident and our meeting in the medbay (well more like Sides found me hiding from Ironhide and forcefully removed me) I became friends with Sideswipe

_~It's kind of hard NOT to want to be his friend...~_

Sunstreaker doesn't mind me... at least I don't think me minds me, he doesn't growl at me or glare in my direction. But then again he doesn't talk to me or anything either... he kind of ignores me.

I'm currently playing a game with sideswipe, it like Galaga but 3D and the control is a sphere thing you twist around in your servos to steer while there are buttons to push so you can fire the weapons, it's WAY cooler than any controller I have ever used.

My ship in game crashed as a high pitched scream shocked my audios and made me drop the control sphere

_~Who is screaming?...~_

I can hear a voice reach a higher octave as my vision blurs and is replaced with visuals that are not my own, they are slightly blurry and distorted. Then there was a sudden burst pain in my wing, I cry out trying to grab at my wing as coolant pours out of my optics. The figure of a feline with hip mounted rockets comes into the... vision? Memory? and the pain in my wing lessens minutely.

_~Ravage? What? I don't remember him in TFP~_

I finally manage to gain a bit of control and snap my optics open.

_~When did I close my optics?~_

I Cycle my optics a few times to clear the coolant and my vision, the images fade away and I'm back to looking at the twins room.

Sunstreaker's helm come into view... he is WAY too close for comfort and he has a slight twist of confusion on his faceplate

~O.K. NOT normal that's kinda creepy and scary...~

I let out a squeak and scrambled backwards... only to end up in Sideswipe's lap.

"WOAH!" Sides yelped as I landed in his lap "What was that about?"

I looked down at my shaking and twitching servos.

"That felt so real" I mumble wide optic and confused.

I see a bit of a knowing look cross Sunstreaker's faceplate before Sides speaks up.

"What do you mean?"

"It was like I was somewhere else... no I was SOMEBOT else and I was in a dark scary place with a black cyber-cat hurting me... why would a cyber-cat have hip-mounted missiles?" I was still confused by what happened.

Both brothers look slightly taken back by my answer before Sunstreaker snorts

"If your co-creation is anything like you I pity the creator who carried and cared for the two of you"

I Giggled "Who do you think thought me how to prank without getting caught?"

"Your carrier taught you how to prank?" Sides asked in amazement

"No, my twin did... but my carrier taught me how to cover it up and not get caught" I paused as I drifted into fond memories of when raze flare and I were one in the same. I smiled at how Raze, when she got a mischief streak, could just walk into a room could grab the biggest most important thing in the room and walk out with it without anyone noticing... I snapped out of my memories as realization hit me.

"Wait how did you know I had a co-creation?"

"Sides and I always stick together because of what you just experienced, whatever you saw and felt is what your twin is going through... not good if it came across that strong" Sunstreaker explained

"... I have a bond with my Twin?" I asked then mentally face-servoed as soon as it came out of my mouth

The twins looked at me with blank faces

"What? I can be oblivious to the simplest things... Flare and I have always been together so something like a bond would have never been used, we never needed it... Flare probably knows about it though, she is very observant" Then I started to panic

"WHY THE FRAG IS A CYBER-CAT HURTING MY TWIN?!"

_~Why does Ravage want Flare? She can't help soundwave het out of the shadowzone, she is the facts and I'm the one with the math skills to calculate and design... was he after me and took Flare by mistake?~_

**Main Autobot Base: Rec Room**

"Let meh get this straight..." Jazz started "Bee found her" He looked at Bumblebee who nodded "Brought her here, but was called away ta do somethin' and she ended up wit' Prowler" Prowl sent Jazz a hard glare at the use of the nickname "Prowler decided he liked her..." Jazz sent a surprised sideways glance at Prowl who was still glaring "An now Ravage bot-naps her..." Jazz tossed his servos in the air What am ah missin' here?"

We are not missing any information about what happened, what we are missing is the WHY" Prowl was on edge for multiple reasons

One. His office with sensitive information was infiltrated

Two. His assistant was missing... no he did not see her as a friend... at least that is what he would tell anyone who asked

Three. He couldn't see any reason as to why ravage would want Flare

Why?... that is the question that needs answered. It couldn't be Soundwave because he is trapped in a... Shadowzone, at least that's what Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead say... wait... there is a way out of the shadowzone maybe...

Prowl interrupted the confused guesses of the others "Is there any way... that ravage would want her to help free Soundwave from the so called... shadowzone, you said he was trapped in?"

"Tha what now?" Jazz asked

**Well this was a LOT longer of a chapter than originally planned...**

***Ravage snickers***

**Shut up... you're the one who caused all this**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10**

**Things are picking up now and this is a turning point to get it to pick up speed ^-^... this story was going a bit slow for me, I'm inpatient lol**

**Reviwes:**

**Secret- Oh he grabbed the wrong twin in more ways than one... He will regret sneaking into my story without permission Prowl, Jazz Spawn and the twins will make sure of that**

**I don't remember if I put Cycle in my unit of time list so I'm just going to put the list again**

_**Vorn- About a year**_

_**Orn- 13 Earth days or about 2 weeks**_

_**Cycle- approximately 1 earth day**_

_**Jour- Hour**_

_**Klik- 1.2 minutes or about a minuet**_

_**Nano-click- about a second**_

**OH and I start using Ice-skating terms this chapter**

***Internally rages* I had a misspelling in this chapter... I fixed it but I'm mad I missed when I first posted the chapter T-T**

**.**

**BrazenShot POV**

I was slightly leaning backwards and twirling my arms in circles to try and to gain my balance, Geoid went to grab me to help but...

"NO!" I growled "I need to get this on my own, I KNOW I can do this"

_~GAH! I thought using these anti-gravs would be like roller-skating... it kind of is but soooo much more complicated~_

"Stop fighting your center of balance" Datums deadpanned as he looked up from the map.

I froze in an awkward pose, my knees together and I was bowing forwards with my arms spread out, as realization hit me. I focused on my center of balance and straightened out finally having some type of control I turned off the anti-gravs.

Landing on the ground I made a comparison of my center of balance before re-activating the anti-gravs and skating forwards. A huge grin spread over my faceplate as calculations and adjustments went through my head instructing me how to pull of maneuvers

_~I LOVE MATH! This is soooo much easier now that I have it down to a formula~_

Geoid cycled his optics at me as I did an Axel Jump, and ended skating backwards.

"Thanks Datums" I beamed down at him as I skated around him, still going backwards, skating away I did another Axel Jump to face the right way then turned off my anti-gravs doing a double skip to come to a stop.

"That... was fast" Geoid mumbled.

I shrugged "It's all about numbers, figure out the equation for it and you can do just about anything"

Datums let out a growl and buried his faceplate in the map data-pad, his doorwings flipped down like and angry dogs ears pinned back.

Geoid raised and optic ridge.

"Awww come on Datums your not still mad about losing that game of strategies are you?" I asked pouting slightly.

Datums growled again.

**PitSpawn POV**

I was concentrating on my bond with Flare when I became aware of somebot approaching me.

"Hey Spawn" that somebot poked my side "Spawn" another poke "Spaaaaawwwn" they were poking me with a rhythm now

"Hey Spawn... Hey Spawn... Hey Spaw..."

I cut them off with a growl "WHAT?!" I looked up to see Sideswipe's smirk fall then I looked away guiltily

"Sorry" I mumbled "I have an anger issue but I can control it most of the time... ever since I found out about the bond with my twin it's been growing stronger and stronger... she... she is scared, Flare is NEVER scared" I looked at him again on the verge of a major temper tantrum, no doubt he could see the rage and sorrow in my optics.

"On the plus side when you bond gets strong enough you can track where she is" Sides supplied helpfully

"I have seen glimpses of where she is... and garbled audio echoes" I Admitted sobering up a bit "In the audio all I can really make out is Shadow, bridge, and rescue..."

"Well... I just so happen to of finished my shift in the comm room, Jazz sent a message that you are needed in Iacon to help with the search of Prowls missing assistant... your sister Flare" Sideswipe s smirk grew into a wide grin "How about Sunny and I escort you there?... ever ride inside of a high powered cybertronian racecar?"

I looked up at him "No... But I have been strapped inside of an open roof boxcar and dropped at an 80 degree angle that broke the sound barrier... I needed to get my audios replaced and each of the joints in my servos fixed... apparently I griped the 'safety bar' too hard and dislocated all of the joints in my servos..."

Sideswipe looked at me in horror

"Oh it was totally worth it though it was beyond exhilarating" My optics were near white with excitement as I recalled the Rollercoaster I convinced Raze to get on.

_~Wait... since when did I start referring to Angee as Raze in my thoughts?~_

With my lapse in concentration, thoughts from Flare eased through the bond

*~::PANIC::I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CALIBRATE A PORTAL TO ACESS THE SHADOWZONE TO RETRIVE SOMEBOT!~*

_~OH bonds must be one of those phenomena that when watched they react differently than if left in a normal environment the whole 'observation changes the outcome argument'...and...Portal to access the Shadowzone? It's Easy to formulate, just re-create the combining of two space bridge horizons in the same spot the original dimensional rift was created... applying it on the other servo is not so easy...~_

_*~::SURPRIZE::~PitSpawn? ::CONFUSION::~*_

_~Yes?~_

_*~::RELIEF:: OH THANK PRIMUS!~*_

**Autobot Main Base: (The almost fully re-built) Iacon Tower**

Jazz Skirted around a vehicon who was helping put the wall paneling up in the hall then headed down to the hall of meetings, the hallway with all the conference rooms.

"Alright" Jazz said as he sauntered into the small conference room he had left Prowl, Arcee, and Bumblebee in "Ah sent a message ta tha Helix base requestin' PitSpawn help wit an investigation... ah just hope Aid will be able to let her out of his sight"

"Why do you refer to Flare's twin with such an insulting nickname?" Prowl asked with annoyance

"Es not a Nickname Prowler, es her actual designation an she lives up ta it, her nickname es Spawn..." Jazz nonchalantly waved off Prowls agitation "ANYWAY... if Aid lets her come she will be here in a cycle maybe less dependin' on who's bringin' her, or if she flies by herself, ah doubt Aid will let her fly by herself"

.

**Me: Hey Aid I'm gunna have Spawn fly to Helix for a while**

**FirstAid:... ha... hahAHAHAHA... no**

**Me: *Is hiding under medberth* oh.. ok... I'll just... have somebot escort her**

**FirstAid: *Glares***

**Me: Ok... two, two escorts...**

**By the way that little scenario Spawn was talking about with the box car being dropped at an 80 degree angle... I based it off of the The ****MILLENNIUM FORCE ****rollercoaster only you know... faster XD kind of a cross between ****The Millennium Force**** and ****Top Thrill Dragster**

I Fully admit to ridding all but 3 of the rollercoaster at Cedar Point 1) The Millennium Force 2) Top Thrill Dragster and this last one I WANTED to ride but the line was a 2 hour wait T-T 3)THE RAPTOR


	11. Chapter 11

**WHOO this is getting into the fun adventurous parts XD although it is tame adventure compared to how I hope it will get later on...**

**Reviews:**

**Secret- YES I LOVE ****roller coasters *****cough* adrenaline junkie *cough* and I have the stomach for it too (**_**road the Gravitron 6 times in a row and didn't blow my cookies, would have rode it more but the people in my group were all crowded around the nearest trash can**_**) I LOVED the Mantis at Cedar Point we road it like 6 times during out 3 day stay**

**I don't think I have any announcements, warnings or terms for this chapter...**

**.**

**BrazenShot POV**

After we walked for a while going across natural bridges over impossibly deep chasms, through winding tunnels , hopping across large formation over flowing water, we ended up pausing at the base of wall... the place we needed to go was half way up it.

_~If I were to compare this situation to something it would be a teenager trying to figure out how to climb the outside of a building to get into a window that's 30 stories up... if only I could do parkour~_

I glanced over at Datums who was throwing an impressive fit.

"CREATION OF A GLITCHED UP MINIBOT AND EEJIT SEEKER, FRAGGING SLAG FRAGGER SLUDGE SPITTER..." I tuned him out since it was obvious he was just going to get more and more vulgar.

Rubbing my servos together I jumped up and grasped a small ledge on the wall and proceeded to free climb up.

Pausing I reached into my subspace and pulled out one of the powerful magnets we use to build the lean-to.

Fastening it to a length of cord I magnetized it to the wall above a small ledge and let the cord drop, it reached near the bottom... I paused as I looked down whoa I'm already one-sixth of the way to where we want to go...

_~This is way too easy...~_ I smirked to myself before continuing my ascent.

Considering each of the cords I had in my subspace were roughly the same length, I estimated how far up I would have to climb before placing the next cord and magnet.

I glanced back down and noticed Geoid and Datums haven't noticed me yet but RockBottom and MetalHead did, they were looking at me curiously.

_~Scrap... they can't climb like this how am I going to get them up... what I wouldn't do for an elevator at the moment~_

"Light bulb" I said aloud .

After about twenty clicks I made it to the opening... that was another tunnel, grunting I pulled myself up and rolled onto my back giving myself a moment to gather my bearings.

Pulling out a bunch of cord and finding I had a SUPER long one.

_~Thank primus for my obsession with string as a human~_

I set to making a harness for RockBottom and MetalHead, I though back on my cuddle session with RockBottom and adjusted the size of the harness where needed.

A few clicks later I had the harness done and finished with making a pulley, I securely fastened the pulley to the tunnel and looped the cord through it.

I lowered the makeshift harness down and instructed RockBottom via com link.

::Hey Rocky::

::Raze?... what this?:: he asked.

::It is how you are going to get up here, now see the four circles? Put one on you pedes in each circle so I can pull you up::

::Ok::

_~Dawww Rocky is so cute and clueless, I'm going to cuddle him when I get him up here~_

Watching him carefully I commed him again.

::Ok I'm going to pull you up now do not panic ok?::

::Ok::

With a lot of grunting and tugging I finally got him up and settled all the while I heard MetalHead's deep voice yelling up to me saying...

"ME NEXT ME NEXT"

"Ugh I don't think I have enough strength to pull him up..."

"Me do it?" Rocky asked.

I glanced at him "Alright, only pull when I tell you to though"

"Ok"

Lowering the harness MetalHead got into it and I instructed Rocky.

"Ok, go slow Rocky"

MetalHead was all happy by the time he got up, he was wiggling excitedly his little tail wagging while his entire back end was wiggling.

_~He looks like a happy European Bull dog~_

I looked over the edge to notice Datums still throwing a temper tantrum and Geoid was smashing his helm against the wall.

I commed Geoid.

::Hey Geoid?::

::If you ask if you can climb the wall the answer is no...::

::Well... I wasn't going to ask... and I already climbed up...::

I could see Geoid freeze and look around.

::WHERE ARE METALHEAD AND ROCKBOTTOM?!::

I flinched.

::Ow... kinda loud there... and they are up here with me::

Geoid looked up and I waved to him as Rocky and MetalHead peered over the edge.

::H-How?::

::Ingenuity... now are you climbing up using the cords I left or do you want me to pull you up using the pulley system ... after I make another makeshift harness?::

::Pull me up...::

::K gimmie a click to make the other harness::

I set to work on the harness factoring in how Geoid and I were the same height and that he was just wider than me.

Lowering the new harness Geoid hooked himself up and grabbed the still ranting Datums from behind.

::Think you can pull up both up?::

::Yea but I'll have Rocky do it just in case I'm not...::

::Good idea::

::Oh and on your way up grab the cords and magnets I left from my free climb up here::

Once again I instructed Rocky on pulling them up, as soon as they were moving up Datums stopped his rant and twisted around to cling to Geoid with a surprised squeek.

_~Note to self Datums lets out adorable squeeks when surprised...~_

After we all were up we started to unpack and Datums was pouting while we set up camp.

I giggled at him as we settled down in our lean-to, he sent me a death glare...

**PitSpawn POV**

After we confronted Firs Aid about me leaving he went all mother hen mode and attempted to keep me on base... I wonder how long it will take before he realizes I'm no longer in the energy field under the crate in the locked closet in the back of the medbay.

As I rode in sideswipes passenger seat I had a datapad out and I was writing down the formulas to create a portal to the shadowzone, I paused in my writing.

_~Geez I feel like a mad scientist~_

_~::*__Amusement__* well you are crazy, I don't know about the scientist part though::~_

_~Hush it, I'm doing this for you *__Love/caring/concern/fondness__*~_

_~::*__Surprise/Pride__* Awwww I love and miss you too my insane and smart sister, no worries about him hurting me, now that I'm writing down the formula your sending me he hasn't bothered me...*__worry__* but the staring is creeping me out, I think he likes watching my rotors twitch::~_

_~He is a cat...~_

_~::*AMUSEMENT* HAHAHAHA *FEAR* scrap he wants to know what I was laughing about...::~_

I laughed out loud.

Sideswipe jolted at my sudden outburst.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"Flare was twitching her rotors in worry because the cyber-cat won't stop staring at her and she said she thinks he like watching her rotors twitch, so I told her 'well he is a cyber-cat' and she laughed out loud now he wants to know why she is laughing"

"What is so funny about that?" he asked "Sounds horrifying to me..."

"Well think of it this way... he is a big bad cyber-kitty assassin/ kidnapper... and he is acting like a cyber-kit who wants to play with anything that so much as twitches"

Sides was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing "OH PRIMUS *Snicker* THAT WOULD BE LIKE *Giggle* PROWL LISTENING TO SOME *Wheeze* POP SONG"

~Hey Flare... does Prowl have any odd quirks that he hides?~

~::*Amusement* Ye he listens to the cybertronian equivalent to Aqua called 'Aqua Spray' they are an aquaformer pop band I rather like their song 'Goodie Mech'::~

I Burst into hysterical laughter once again but this time it didn't let up as ever time I imagined Prowl listening to 'Barbie girl' I could only think of that video from Youtube of the Russian Army cadets marching and singing 'Barbie Girl'... seems like a punishment he would give for his own amusement.

**Autobot temporary Base in Iacon:**

Prowl stood in the entrance way awaiting for the arrival of PitSpawn he was hoping she wasn't as bad as they say... the twins were bad enough and he was glad they were stationed at.. the helix... base...

A look of horror crossed Prowl's faceplate as two Lamborghinis pulled up to the base, one red the other yellow.

Deep in his spark he had a hope that he was just imagining it but when the red one's door opened to let out a micro-master then transformed in synch with the yellow one... it was obvious the two banes of his existence had just arrived... with a passenger designated PitSpawn in tow.

Prowl Twitched then vented deeply before straitening and glaring at the twins.

"Don't get into any trouble or I will personally see to it you end up in the most boring dirtiest pit in this city helping with the cleanup effort..." Turning to PitSpawn he gestured his servo to the entrance "Shall we? The others are waiting"

"Of course lead the way, oh will I be allowed to fly around the base? It's not very safe for somebot of my size to be walking... I have been stepped on enough, although I think Ironhide was purposely trying to step on me..."

"I'm sure flying can be permitted as long as guidelines are placed"

PitSpawn cycled her optics a few times.

"Wow you're not as uptight as Ultra Magnus... don't get me wrong the guy is good at his job and I like his lack of understanding when it comes to anything funny, its kind of adorable when he is confused, but he is so by the book he is off the book..."

It was Prowls turn to cycle his optics while the Twins snickered in the background.

.

**Yes there is a video of the Russian Military singing 'Barbie Girl' while marching it is titled: Russian Army Barbie Girl HD**

**I was looking for the one with the on-duty cop dancing to it in his cop car while blaring it out the radio with his windows down but the Russian Military one left me in a fit of giggles and clicking the related links kept me entertained for a good four hours... the one with SpongeBob was also funny but this one fit the story better :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fell asleep while editing and I had to go through the entire thing again because I make no sense whatsoever when I'm tired... I don't even know how the game 'Go Fish' fit into this chapter o.O...**

**Response to reviews:**

'**MUWAHAHAHAHA! My talent for making people laugh and get annoying songs stuck in their head works even over the internet' ... I kinda said that out loud and now the birds outside moved a good 50 feet away from the house...  
They will be back... eventually... when I stop my maniacal laughter...yea eventually**

**PitSpawns POV is merging with the POV from Iacon (Wow this POV thing is easier than I thought it was going to be... all of the POV's will merge at this rate :-D)**

**.**

Sitting at the center of camp I watched Datums as he paced back and forth, he was going over a data-pad he had.

I was drawn out of my bored staring by something prodding at my stabilizer... looking down I saw BitBot.

"OH! Sup BitBot? Where have you been? And where is NeatLine?" I asked, I didn't recall seeing them at all during our journey here.

"...sup?" He asked confused then shook his helm and answered my question "We took a different route, we don't want to camp in a spot with only one way out do we?"

"True, oh and 'sup' is a combination of the words what's and up basically I was asking 'what's up' and that means 'what has been happening?'... basically more odd slang I use"

BitBot smiled "OH ok, in that case I would respond 'Not much, sup with you?' correct?"

"Right" I smiled at him and once again protocols and commands popped into my vision but this time thoughts echoed along with them in my spark.

Curiously I reached out to the foreign thoughts and received an answering 'touch' filled with curiosity and confusion.

I pulled away when Datums pacing slowed, then he paused all together and suddenly his doorwings shot strait up and he cried out.

"TRANS-ORGANIC INCOMING!"

There was a flourish of activity as Geoid brought out and activated defenses I didn't even know we were carrying... then it hit me...

_~Trans... Organics... as in... THE MONSTERS THE QUINTESSONS CREATED AS A CONTIGINCY PLAN TO TAKE OUT CYBERTRONIANS?! FRAG FRAG FRAG WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I... oh hey I have a hammer in my subspace...~_

In my moment of panic and confusion multiple things happened.

My battle computer came online and started searching the information I knew

I found I could access a list of everything I have in my subspace... subspaces?...apparently I have more than one

I got distracted by Datums Pulling out a HUGE concussion cannon

I momentarily gapped at him.

_~I NEED to ask if I can borrow that at some point...~_

A flash of movement behind me to the left caught my attention.

_~That's bigger than me... and everyone is over there... then that was...~_

A high pitched shrill caused me to react instinctively.

*CLANG*

In one quick movement I brought my hammer out of my subspace spun around and cold-clocked the thing.

It twitched momentarily before curling in on itself and stilling completely.

"What... just happened?" I asked still staring at the beast.

It was obviously a bear... well sort of... and it had one metallic arm with blades for claws while the head was a metal copy of a panther, on the other arm was a gauntlet of metal along with another set of blade claws and it was slightly bigger than me... So yea ...

_~30 ft tall bear with metal bits... defiantly a trans-organic, and I just cold-clocked it with a hammer... I don't know if I should feel accomplished or horrified...~_

**PitSpawn POV**

Not even a half jour on base and I already made prowl crash...Jazz was impressed, Arcee couldn't stop laughing, Bumblebee was attempting to stay serious through giggle fits, and Ratchet was speaking Angrish...

"WHAT The FRAG DID YOU DO TO MAKE HIM CRASH LIKE THIS?!"

_~Oh Ratchet is yelling at me~_

"I didn't DO anything... although it was probably something I said..."

"WHAT THE FRAG DID YOU SAY TO HIM?!"

"I complimented him then I... oh... ummm... I may have said its cute how clueless Ultra Magnus is when it comes to humor..." I rubbed the back of my helm sheepishly.

Everybot gave me a dumbfounded look.

"What? He pouts when he gets confused..." I huffed and crossed my arms.

...

Once Prowl was back online we proceeded to the meeting, and about half way through I felt a caress from a bond... but it wasn't Flare...

_~OMP ANGEE! Erm... Raze...~_

But she left as softly and gently as she came leaving me confused and curios.

~::*CURIOCITY* What about Raze?::~

~I felt Raze feel across the bond I have with her~

~::*SURPRIZE*Oh maybe we will be able to communicate with her soon and find her::~

~We need to find you first...~

~:: Yea but he keeps moving me while I recharge... and I need to continue the formula::~

~On it...~

I pulled out the datapad with the formula I had been working on written on it, I picked up where I left off...

Only problem with that is I was in the middle of the meeting and I suddenly had a very angry Prowl glaring at me.

"Before you chew my helm off, know that what I'm doing is the only thing keeping my twin from excessive damage and torture..." I growled as I equaled his glare with one of my own.

Prowl cycled his optics.

"I apologize I knew you were co-creations, but I did not realize you were twins..."

"Yea I kinda figured since we are almost complete opposites but pretty much the exact same, She is a helicopter, I'm a jet, she is mature, I'm a spaz, she likes literature and arts, I like mechanics and math where she lacks, I exceed and vice versa... not to mention we are both loyal, caring, smart, obsessive compulsive, and like to drop surprises at the perfect moment to create confusion fear or amusement... we just want to makes others happy" I shook my helm "You focus on getting to her while I focus on keeping her functioning"

"Yea well, any information ya have will be helpful" Jazz interjected.

"Basics of what I know? He keeps moving her while she is in recharge, they don't stay in one place for more than an Orn. He took her because he needs help activating a space bridge into a pocket dimension to free somebot, that's the formula I'm working on now..."

Ratchet interrupted me.

"Wait WHAT!?"

I sighed "I'm working on a formula to create a..."

He cut me off again.

"I got THAT part but the logistics of that type of formula would give even the best mathematician a run for their credits... your talking time manipulation, bending the very fabric of the universe itself... there is a very small window of opportunity to free someone from a shadowzone pocket dimension, and if he is trying to free who we think he is... well that window of opportunity has long past"

"I already calculated that factor in..." I started to explain.

"HOW!?" Ratchet interrupted yet again.

"The LV-117 theorem of time travel and I already noted the material needed, getting them on the other servo..."

"The what now?"Ratchet asked interrupting me again.

"I believe she is referring to the planet LV-117... it has a habit of drifting in and out of time" Prowl interjected.

"Not exactly in and out..." I corrected "It doesn't drift Out of time but INTO another time all while staying in one dimension, it complicated but the inhabitants of the planet created a way to guide it through various times"

Ratchet snorted "And you know this how?"

"Written reports, historical sightings, tales of those who visited the planet and repapered at a different time claiming only a few orns had passed... it's all there, you just have to know where to look"

.

**LV-117-****Due to strange circumstances, the entire planet has become detached from linear time and is always moving through the timestream, appearing from an outsider's view to drift in and out of existence at different points in time. Just passing through the atmosphere causes outsiders to end up in a random time period completely different from where they started.**

**And we end the chapter with PitSpawn showing he genius**

**Spawn: "MY WHAT IS SHOWING? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"**

**Flare: "... how can you be so smart and so... soo..."**

**Spawn: "Stupid at the same time? Because I'm a spaz duh..."**

**Flare: "..." -_-"**

**Spawn: "But you love me anyway" :-D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Went to see ****Inside Out**** and OH MY GOSH THE FEELS T-T Most defiantly recommend seeing it... but be sure to have a box of tissues, there are a few sad parts (very short ones) where you are going to need them...**

**STORY TIMES TO MAKE ME HAPPY! (Reviews make me happy too :-D)**

**Reviews:**

**HeartsGuardianSol****: Ah yes Vector Prime... I noticed he is becoming increasingly popular for some reason, and he has had a servo in all of my major stories (two are on here and I have like 7 in the making) and the planet LV-117 is my second favorite planet EVER!... ok 3****rd**** but that's only because I refuse to let Pluto go... #1)MOGO #2)Pluto #3)LV-117 and Earth is tied for 4****th**** with Mars XD**

**Secret: I have review helpers too :-D  
Brazenshot- Why do you drag me into this?  
Me- Because you Flare and Spawn are me?  
Flare- Makes too much sense doesn't it?  
PitSpawn- GUYS I JUST RE-READ THE PIXAR THEORY!**

**.**

I went to poke Datums but he deflected my servo and let out a long vent before giving me a sideways glare.

"What?" he was curt with me.

_~Sheesh does he take my teasing that badly?~_

"I need a basic lesson in trans-organics, and defensive techniques..."

"..." He slowly turned his helm to face me "Seriously?"

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be asking" I deadpanned "I may be annoying, problematic, stubborn, loud and practically useless... but I don't ask about, or for, anything unless I feel it's needed"

"... The more you talk the more I realize how... odd you are"

"How so?"

"Well for starters, here you stating you are problematic and useless... when you are the one who not only figured a way to traverse a rather difficult obstacle in getting to our camp but you also single handedly took down a trans organic... those are not very easy things to do"

"You're kidding right?" I asked "All I did was climb a wall and hit a big target with a hammer... doesn't sound too hard to me..."

Datums gave me a once over before letting out an exasperated vent "Alright, I can help you with the 'basic lesson on Trans-organics', but defensive techniques are Geoids forte..."

I attempted to stifle my laugh but failed.

"What's so funny?" Datums demanded.

"Forte is a weird word... I'm sorry" I was trying not to grin like an idiot.

_~I'm amused by the weirdest things...~_

Datums straitened his back hiking up his doorwings and then gave me a blank look "... really? And 'sup' isn't a weird word?... if it is even a word..."

_~He is like G1 Prowl... if Prowl had a personality... and was somewhat nice... not sure who I insulted more with this thought...~_

I waved away the thought before addressing Datums "I'm sorry... sorry getting off topic... so Trans-organics?"

"Trans-organics roam around in various areas, normally sticking to a certain area and sometime even in groups. They aren't very intelligent but they are extremely violent... if they hear, see or smell you... they are attracted to all loud noises, ESPECIALLY laser fire. We don't know why they are attracted to it, but as soon as it was discovered all use of laser weapons stopped and the information was spread through the tunnel runner groups... "Datums paused and gauged my reaction.

"Understood, continue..." I rolled my servo in a 'continue' motion and he proceeded.

"Normally we avoid them but sometimes accidents happen, also we tend to use projectile weaponry but apparently your method works as well"

I grinned "when all else fails hit it with a hammer"

Geoid chose that moment to interrupt but letting out a series of deep base tones from his vocalizer.

_~When did he get back?~_

"OH hey Geoid, Datums was giving me the basics of trans-organics and said you could teach me basic defense, you know just in case this happens again sometime in the future..."

Geoid smirked with a, all too cocky, glint in his optics "The best defense is a good offense, or as you put it... 'Hit it with a hammer', but we do have ways of deterring the trans-organics to avoid occurrences such as this... although sometimes they slip through"

"Deterrents such as...?"

"Sonic vibrations, it upsets them and they HATE it" Geoid let out an amused grunt "One time we blasted it so high we clocked one of the trans-organics booking it at 605 mph just to get away"

I Giggled.

**SpawnPOV**

With the little bit of information I provided them on the past five locations Flare was at they were able to get a vague area of where Ravage was hiding her, yea he kept moving her... but not very far.

After the meeting ended I was left to my own devices, so what did I do? Went to the closest medbay got comfy on one of the counters and was having a spark to spark talk with Flare... literally because we were talking through the bond...

_~::*WORRY* sis what if he wants me to build this? *__panic__*I CANT BUILD THIS! Frag I don't even comprehend what I'm writing...::~_

_~*Sends mental pat on the head*~_

_~::... Are.. Are you __patronizing__ me?::~_

_~Maybe? Besides this is a formula to enter into an already existing space bridge... also I don't want to be the one entering it because Vector Prime has an odd sense of humor, and I don't want to be on his 'bots to amuse me' list... like Waspinator is for the universe~_

There was a short pause before Flare Yelled across the bond.

_~::WHY UNIVERZZZZ HATE WAZZZZZPINATOR_?!::~ Feelings of extreme amusement and hysterics flickered across along with the feeling of laying on the floor giggling uncontrollably.

I looked up from staring at my servos to see Ratchet watching me with a blank look.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't like you... you scream 'more work because of stupidity' and I already have a workload that even primus would flinch at..."

I gaffed "Primus would flinch at any medics workload, Poor First Aid has to deal with the Dinobots"

"Yea, I had to deal with them at one point as well"

"Let me expand on that... First Aid has to deal with the Dinobots AND the vehicons who have not learned to get out of the way during a Dinobot stampede..."

Ratchet flinched.

"Although they all have mush for processors I like the one Vehicon UN-LUK-3-13 because he ends up in the medbay for the oddest reasons... like the time we had to defrost him because he found a freeze ray that malfunctioned... or the time he fell down that one cliff and hit every ledge on the way down..." I mused about the vehicon for a bit.

_~I wonder how he is doing without me to occupy him...~_

He medbay console beeped with an incoming call and Ratchet went to answer it.

"Hello Aid how is it going?"

I felt a cold chill go up my backstrut, I looked over to the console and... Saw First Aid glaring at me.

"uhhh... Hi Aid" I said cautiously.

"Spawn..." Aid looked on the verge on one of his out of character spaz fits.

_~Apparently I bring out the crazy in bots...~_

"I didn't fly here... in fact I was safe and sound in the passenger seat of my escorts altmode"

Aid twitched "Safe and sound are NOT two words I associate with Sideswipe..."

"Hmmmm I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Oh very much so, in fact the nanosecond you get back I'm putting a tracker on you..."

"Da'wwww love you too Aid" I Giggled "And I'll be sure to remove the tracker within a cycle just like last time"

Ratchet snorted at the stream of weak threats being directed at me

**Real life gets in the way a lot... Saturday updated may be permanent now I'll change it in the description of the story if it does become permanent :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**SUPER LONG CHAPTER SINCE I'VE BEEN GONE FOR**____**THRE****E WEEKS**_

_*****You don't really have to read the first 3 blocks of my A/N*****_

_*****but I'd appreciate it if you did (or at least the underlined parts below)*****_

**If a chapter of mine seems pointless It's not... I always introduce key points in every chapter, it may seem like a filler but details are everything with me. From the interactions between bots to the locations being mentioned there is a reason for me mentioning it****, I may just have a vague idea of what this story will be like and be 'going with the flow' on this but that's EXACTLY how Gravity Falls was made, adding the little details in seemingly un-important chapters gives you time to make an image of the places the story is taking place, and it seems like a decent way to make a story, that and it gives the characters time to adjust to learn to become more than just the basic outline I set for them at the beginning.**

**For me theses OC's are more than just words on my computer, they exist in my imagination and live grow and change with each lesson I teach them... it may sound weird but with the stress of everyday life it's nice to lay back and go into a world where almost ANYTHING can happen and that I can alter to my will.**

**Basically I post this so I can't go back and change what I already posted, its forcing me to move forward with the story instead of re-doing each interaction, or even re-starting it**** (I do that A LOT with the stories I think up). This is me challenging myself to put what goes on in the crazy little world in my head out and in story format,, it's a good mind exercise and if I forget where I wanted to go with the story I just read it from the beginning :-)**

_***Cuddles captured and confused Trailbreaker***_

**I got my cuddles AND I took the Trailbreaker Ravage manipulated into blocking me out of MY story**

_***Glares at Ravage***_

**And now I CAN ****WRITE**** AGAIN!**

**I think I will start giving each of my OC's their own chapters from now on since they are becoming more intertwined into the universe.**

**On a side note I'm getting more in depth with the transformers culture therefore most of my chapters will be domestic the 'exciting' parts will come up in random spots...**** *grumble* OC's controlling my story... *Grumble* Stupid social etiquette and complicated pitscrap-ery *Grumble*...**

***********This chapter is all BrazenShot POV***********

Geoid was staring at me intently, even though I'm only slightly shorter than him I felt like I kitten being stared down at by a big Viking...

"Raze..." He said deeply, the tone drawing my attention to his optics and away from my pedes that had become oh so interesting just moments before...

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, I may have been living with them for a while but I still feel out of place... except around MetalHead and RockBottom my two cuddle buddies.

"Nope"

"So... why do you look like you're going to yell at me?"

He stiffened "I look like I'm going to yell at you?"

"Well yea... you have a blank look and your optics are kind of dim, makes you look disappointed"

"Oh... Uh no, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just not sure how you are going to react to what I'm about to tell you..."

It was my turn to stiffen.

"However much I love the fact you keep the camp organized, I like order and you do an amazing job of it although your system of organizing is... questionable..."

"You're avoiding the topic you wish to discuss with me, and it's concerning" I squeaked becoming more distressed at the fact that this conversation was sounding like a bad thing.

He let out an exasperated vent "I think it's time for you to start scouting around... soon we are settling in areas that have yet to be explored and we are going to need all servos in on mapping and securing areas..." He handed me a datapad with the general outline of the current area I would be scouting.

"I... I get to explore and map out areas that have yet to be added to the Tunnel-Runners databanks?" I stuttered at first but got more and more excited with each word clutching the datapad to my chest before subspacing it.

"Yes... You are going to need to learn to use your natural Sonics that are built into your frame to create maps. I will be providing you with extra mapping gear to use, so you do NOT use the outdated gear you snagged out of the junk box..."

"Natural sonics?"I asked then the second part set in and I pouted.

"Just because it's outdated doesn't mean it's useless..." I mumbled then more clearly stated "Also I have ultrasonic mapping gear I just have to do a test run..."

"Anyway to use your natural..."A short pause before my second statement registered in his processor "How the frag did you get ultrasonic gear?" He demanded.

"..." I stared at him blankly for a moment "I didn't GET it from anywhere" a small pause then I sheepishly looked off to the side "I tweaked some old sonic devices you were going to chuck" I thought back to when I was stubbornly digging through Geoids 'Junk' pile that he was going to toss down the next 'Junk Pit' we came across, needless to say I got a bunch of broken stuff stored in a box in my subspace that I use for tinkering and the 'Junk Pits' were added to my list of things to explore.

He stared at me in confusion so I clarified "... you know? Reuse and recycle? Save what you can? One bots scrap is another bots treasure? Primus you lot are so wasteful..."

"I... don't know how to respond to that... I'm not familiar with those ideals"

~..._yea human ideals, not so appealing to a race older than earth_~

"Riiight... I'm the weird cog in a fully functional machine that doesn't know how to incorporate me"

"No, you're just... unconventionally intuitive and find new ways of doing things that are often times... questionable... but convenient"

"Meaning?"

"Your odd and I don't know how we functioned as a team without your little quirks..."

"...Wow... ummm... not what I was expecting..."

"Yea, now back on topic" he grumbled something about how I always de-rail the conversation.

"OH YEA" I said excitedly "I get to explore" I was hoping up and down clapping.

"Now hold up it's dangerous out there... and there are rules you have to follow so you don't end up deactivated" he yelled then flinched "Sorry don't mean to put a damper on your enthusiasm"

For a moment I thought to myself ~_It's dangerous out there, here take these rules_~

"No damper was initiated, I'm hyped and I think I can figure out most of the survival rules" I smirked and put my servos on my hips before I started listing off random guidelines... mostly for my own amusement.

"Keep quiet, stay alert, just because you don't see it doesn't mean it's not there, trust your instincts, walk softly and carry a big stick, most humiliating offlinings start with 'hold my high-grade and watch this', if lost and confused consult rule number 42, no _Leroy Jenkins_-ing it out there..." I would have continued but Geoid cut me off.

"Wait, wait, wait... you started off good but then the rest was just babble... and you used some of those weird words again... although you seem to get the just of the rules" he held up his servo splaying his digits apart "Five rules"

"**One**: Stay alert, you had that one  
**Two**: Play it safe, you got part of it with you statement 'just because you don't see it doesn't mean it's not there' but it also means watch your step, the tunnels are not always stable and suitable for using,  
**Three**: Be smart, always carry spare medical equipment and know how to use all of your equipment... don't just wing it like a flymech,  
**Four**: Keep quiet, noise attracts unwanted complications,  
**Five**: Its dangerous out there always have a weapon at the ready and a spare stowed away"

I giggled ~_It's dangerous out there, here take this photon sword and a bumble-puppy~_

"What's so funny?"

I pulled out my hammer and a glow-stick while saying "It's not safe to go alone, here take this"

Geoid stared at me for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Ok femmling I got to admit that was funny"

"Awesome, now I'm super hyped, have a LOT of energy and need to run around for a bit"

I took off running down a tunnel giggling to myself.

~_WHOO! MY FIRST SCOUTING MISION BY MYSELF~_

Geoid was yelling after me to use my Anti-gravs but I ignored him... I wanted to test out the ultrasonic mapping sensors I made.

~_Wow with my ability to ACTUALY FOCUS I can make almost ANYTHING within the boundaries of the materials presented to me... THANK YOU C__reativity__! having a processor that can handle my thought process is AMAZING as a human I had too many thoughts and ideas going through my head at once and no real way of actually catching all of it, but now I CAN THINK CLEARLY! And my focus has greatly improved...shiny...if I have something to actually focus on...~_

I stopped to examine the shiny clear crystal I spotted, shrugging I shoved it into my subspace.

~_Mine now... I'll start a collection of these, they are pretty and could probably be useful... for something..._~

Taking out my visor BitBot found for me in an abandoned trans-organic hoard, (apparently they find and collect the weirdest things) I adjusted it and put it on, I think it was one of those Virtual Reality Gamming Visors... all I know is it made it easier to wirelessly connect them to the ultrasonic sensors I equipped in the tip on my pedes so the image the ultrasounds creates shows up as a 3D map on a grid.

_~Gotta get another one of these and a gaming console for when I get bored...~_

Tapping the tip of my pedes on the ground I received a feedback image of the general area. But it was only a small area, and it was mostly the tunnels below me... kinda disappointing...

~_Well at least it works... a little... Yikes ground is kinda thin up ahead... meh at least it wasn't a TOTTAL waste of time~_

With a running start I ran up the side wall and across the ceiling of the cave before flipping off the opposite side and landing in the 'I'm Superman and I just landed causing a HUGE crater because it makes me look like I'm a BADAFT' pose... It might not have been the BEST idea considering I didn't turn off my Ultrasonics...

The sudden influx of information nearly made my optics fritz as the visor lit up in a map that spanned quite a ways...

I shrieked_ ~AHHH SENSORY OVERLOAD...Oh look I can see our camp from here... and in this direction a HUGE abandoned Trans-organic hoard... well I know where I am going~_

Since I basically had my entire section (plus extra) mapped out because of my little stunt, I decided to explore... and still send out small Ultrasonics just to be safe...

Following my 3D map I wandered through the winding tunnels to my destination... but the hoard was down one level...

~_Sooo... how am I going to get down one level?... is there a staircase anywhere nearby_?~

As I was walking the sounds of my steps suddenly changed and all input to my Ultrasonics stopped, I decided to ignore it for a moment. I began to assess what was going on, to do so I cranked up the sensitivity of my other senses.

I could hear a fuel pump working, and it as moving up behind me FAST, the pump sounded off though... like it was processing something thick... I froze at that thought...

When I was reading the medical data-pad (because I was bored had nothing to do and randomly found it...) I remember something about how energon we process becomes thicker as it flowed through out frames... but it sounds thicker than normal as if it was processed twice... it was then I remembered about cybertronian vampires...

All of that information flew through my processor within a few nanoclicks and gave me just enough time to drop down in a forward roll as the mech who was running up behind me attempted to tackle me.

He ended up going over me so as I was half way through my roll I tucked in my pedes then sharply kicked out slamming my pedes into his chest and sending him flying down the tunnel in front of me. I came out of the kick by using the momentum to arch up and lift off the ground springing off my servos and landing on my pedes in a crouched position.

An enraged hiss/screech/howl came from down the tunnel and I booked it back the way I came...

~NOPE NOPE NOPING THE FRAG AWAY FROM THAT!...I should tell Geoid~

::Hey Geoid...::

::Get lost already?::

::Nope, but at the pace I'm running I wouldn't be surprised if I do get lost within the next few clicks::

::... do I want to know why you are running?::

::Probably not but my next question will give away the reason I'm running...::

::And that question would be?::

::What's the best defense against a Vampire?::

::... What?::

::I have the feeling you heard me, but don't believe that you heard correctly...::

::... Femme if you got a Vampire after your aft how are you still functioning?::

::Ummm... I may have ducked away from his attack then kicked him down a tunnel before taking off like a spark-eater out of the pit...::

::...You... KICKED... a... VAMPIRE?::

::Yes...::

::...::

::Geoid?::

::... Why?::

::... Well I could have been a complete idiot and not have ducked and be offline right now, but instead I decided I preferred NOT to offline...::

::How did you even know to duck? Vampires are silent... no noise... they are PREDATORS!::

::Ow... am I going to have to lecture you about yelling into the com line?... and to answer your question I heard his fuel pump::

::Femme I have a feeling I use this word way to much around you but... HOW?::

::Well I came across an area where Ultrasonics and Sonics don't work so in order to make up for the lack of data I turned up my senses and when I did that I picked up on the sound of a fuel pump...::

::...the only defense for a Vampire is to not be seen, or heard by them... also their sense of smell is insane so even if you get away they can track you...::

::...I'm going to offline... I... FRAG IT SCRAPED UP CREATION OF A GLITCHY DRONE::

Panic setting in I shut off my com, picked up my pace, and activated my anti-gravs... good thing I had my 3D map otherwise I would be curled up somewhere sobbing my optics out instead of trying to get as far away from the vampire as possible.

Taking notice of a sharp turn that went up I pulled out my hammer, slamming my hammer on the ground I used it as a drag to Change my direction and sling myself down the other tunnel... that was slanting up... and up... and...

~_WALL!_~

I subspaced my hammer an my servos flew up to shields my face as I slammed into the wall... but that didn't happen... instead I went THROUGH it...

My optics nearly popped out of my helm as my pedes left the ground. I stared in awe at the view of the ruins of Iacon for all of two nanoclicks, before I started screaming my helm of because... oh I don't know... maybe because I'M A TANK HURTLING THROUGH THE AIR OVER THE CITY ON IACON!

I was acting on panic now... and apparently that's a good thing because in my panic I boosted my anti-gravs so instead of hitting the ground hard I just rolled over air... but I couldn't stop...

As my panic settled I was able to think semi-clearly and pulled out my hammer to use as an anchor.

Slamming my hammer down it bounced before catching and causing a drag to slow me down.

When I came to a stop I shut my anti-gravs off causing me to fall on my aft with an "Oof"

~_ Stop... hammer time... haha, yea that was a lame thought _~

Looking back I winced at the trench I caused with my hammer.

~_Well... at least this part isn't fixed yet?... who am I kidding I still feel bad..._~

All of a sudden the fact I was all alone hit me... HARD, panic returned along with anxiety and loneliness.

My spark clenched then did an odd tug in a direction...

Confused I focused in on my spark, mentally feeling along the area I felt the tug start... there, hidden, was a small bond...

~_WTFrag? I'm bonded?... wait... this feels familiar... calm, collected... ANNIE!_~

~::_*CONFUSION* Angee? *EXCITEMENT* OMP ANGEE!_::~

I jumped in shock when I felt the emoting and thoughts flow through the small link I attempted to connect again but the bond was so weak... I couldn't feel through again because it was strained but I could still feel it.

My spark tugged again in the same direction as before, so I did as the saying says 'follow your spark'.

I don't know how long I was walking, I was too concentrated on the small tug in my spark to really pay attention to much else.

Coming to a semi wrecked building I used my ultrasonics to scan the building to see if it was safe... other than a few crumbling walls it was fairly stable.

I had to duck a bit to get inside and the tip of my helm ornament touched the ceiling.

_~...Since when do I have a helm decoration?~_

Off to the side I saw movement, I jumped slightly but then noticed it was just my reflection in one of the walls that had a reflective surface.

~_Wow... never actually got a good look at myself before... not half bad...why am I floating? Oh low level anti-gravs_~

Finally taking full notice of my surrounding instead of going on auto pilot I realized I was in a residential area and inside of a house.

~_Probably built for the average size bot..._~

I felt a sharper tug on my spark pulling me... down?

The floor panel in front of me shifted and a black cyber-cat crawled out.

~_SCRAP RAVAGE!_~

He turned and hissed at me before jumping, I sidestepped and grabbed him by the scruff as he twisted to slash at me.

"WOAH! Easy there shredder or I'm gunna have to punt you to Cybertrons second moon..."

He growled at me before twisting to claw and bite my arm.

"YEOW! Frag it kitty cat I warned you..." and I promptly drop kicked him out the door...

~_Congratulations you not only kicked a vampire today but also the feared Decepticon assassin and mastermind saboteur of Soundwave...how about I insult Unicron and spit in Six-shots optic next?_~

Lifting the lose tile I shimmied my way into the underground bunker and found Annie in a cage...

"OH MY PRIMUS YOU'RE ADORABLE!" I couldn't help but squeal at her I mean SHE IS SO FRAGGING CUTE with her big optics and small frame, and that pout SQUEEEE!

"RAZE!" She yelled reaching out to me.

**2,875 words not including A/N **

**Soooo... this happened, and Raze is getting in all kinds of trouble... from rouge vampires to Ravage  
Also YAY FLARE IS GOING TO BE SAVED!**

**AAAAND CLIFHANGER! **

**Cliffhanger: What did I do?**

**Me: Oh no not you my weird little OC, you and your platypus minicon Plot-o-pus are fine :-)**

**Cliffhanger: Oh... OK! Tell my cousin Cliffjumper I said HI!**


	15. Scrap from my Junkion storage locker

**New Story Title: 'Scrap from my Junkion storage locker'** I'm posting chapters from this story that I threw in a junk folder in another 'Story' that will just be a bunch of random writings I made for stories that I completely scrapped, but are entertaining to read. I never really said much about it but this story has been MAJORLY revised from how it was before I even THOUGHT about posting it on here. I Know i mentioned i had like 7000 words for the first chapter alone before chopping it up into smaller chapters... well during the "Chopping" I revised a bunch of it... BrazenShot was originally going to end up on the outskirts of Kaon in a pile of rubble and be found by Starscream who would attack her before spotting her Decepticon brand (_Yes she was originally going to be a Con_) Spawn (_who at the time was Just designated Spawn instead of PitSpawn_) was locked inside of BrazenShot's Minicon compartment... Now Flare on the other servo was drastically changed frame wise, she was originally designed as a Paraxian Doorwinger (_I think i mentioned this before in an A/N_) and ended up being found by Jazz at a detailing place/spa but then I changed it to a minicon helicopter (_Thats about where the changes stop_). Flare was to end up with the Autobots and be Prowls secretary, and at some point after Prowl MAJORY frags up by offlining a ton of N.A.I.L.'s She was to take over as lead Tactician... (_Not sure I'm going to have her do that in the revised version or not..._) So yea if your interested I'm posting the '_deleted chapters_' in the 'story' mentioned at the top. 


	16. Chapter 15

**SORRY I got distracted by lots of things... Like the new episodes of ****Transformers: Rescue Bots****, A game called ****Ark: Survival Evolved**** (Super awesome Dinosaur game where you try to survive on an island filled with dinosaurs that you can tame and some of them you can ride), I went on vacation, I learned a new fact about Megatron and started a new story (Among the other fifteen side stories I have...), I'm working on my Costumes (Note the 's') not only for Halloween but also for any upcoming Comi-cons, I decided I'm going to get a new phone AND computer... I got them at about the same time so they are both about four(?) years old now and don't have the processing speed I need...**

**On the bright side my costume for Wendy (Gravity falls) Is 85% done :-3**

**I tried the only one POV per chapter but Flare would get up to about 500 words before I couldn't go any further... Soooo SPLIT POV IT IS XD and maybe a few chapters with only one POV**

**Flare POV**

I was starting to lose hope that Spawn would be able to find me... I mean this is RAVAGE he is one of, if not THE, most feared Decepticon... not to mention the best at hiding and lurking...

He seems a little lost though...and twitchy... He caught my gaze and snarled at me.

~_EEP!_~

I jumped a little but was proud I didn't vocalize my fear this time, deciding to ignore him for the time being I focused in on my spark.

I felt a close presence in my spark... not really close, but closer than before... I reached out, thinking it was Spawn, and gave it a small tug. Broken thoughts and feelings came across...

_~::*CURIOCITY*...Bonded?... ANNIE?!::~_

_~Wait what?... OMP! ANGEE!~ _

_~::*SHOCK*::~_

I tugged on the bond again, and she apparently got the hint as her presence became closer and closer.

After a while I fidgeted and Ravage snarled at me again...

He must have thought of something better to do because he left and I heard a door open... he honestly needs to find places with better doors because they don't sound like the normal 'whoosh' sound but like metal being... dragged... along... metal... Scrap I was looking at it all wrong, I'm not IN a building but UNDER one...

I suddenly heard Ravage hiss at something.

"WOAH, Easy there shredder or I'm gunna have to punt you to Cybertron's second moon..." came a feminine voice

Ravage growled and I heard the scraping of metal.

"YEOW! Frag it kitty cat I warned you..."

I heard a loud 'CLANG' noise before it was silent again. Once again the sound of metal being dragged on metal met my audios and a large transformer peeked into the room.

"OH MY PRIMUS YOU'RE ADORABLE!" the femme squealed and I felt adoration coming from the small bond I had with Angee... wait...

"RAZE!" I yelled reaching out to her

~_OH MY PRIMUS SHE FOUND ME!_~

She ripped the door to my cage of in one swift motion.

~_Holly frag she is strong_...~

"Flare I'm so glad you're ok I didn't realize Ravage had you... speaking of Ravage we may want to get out of here... and then, for other reasons, possibly off planet..."

~_Wait... what?_~

"Why?" I asked slowly "Ravage isn't THAT bad and he has what he needs..."

"Yea... it's not Ravage I'm worried about..."

"Soundwave?" I asked.

"Uh no..." she answered.

"When why?"

A loud growling hiss-screech came from outside.

"SCRAP!" She cursed.

~_Angie never curses... unless it's REALY bad_...~

She let out a wine "I didn't think he would find me so fast..."

"Wait... WHO found you?" I asked.

"... Ummm" She fidgeted a little bit before darting her optics away from me and mumbling "... the Energy Vampire"

I stared at her with a deadpan look.

~_This seems to be one of those uniquely Raze problems_...~

"WHAT?" she asked defensively "I'm having a bad cycle OK?"

~_... yep uniquely Raze_~

And with that she tucked me inside her mini-con hold and we started moving.

~_She has a mini-con hold? Huh looks like I have to get to know this new Angie, she seems almost the same but completely different now... well I guess she is officially no longer Annie...wait, are those paint streaks?_~

My optics focused on dark blue and pale yellow streaks on the walls of the hold.

**BrazenShot POV**

I got out of the building as fast as I could, but I only made it two steps before I was tackled... through a wall... and landed flat on my back with the attacker on top of me.

I grabbed at the helm of the mech who tackled me only to realize it was the Energy Vampire.

"Frag frag FRAG!" I screamed as I watched his fangs extend. ~_NOOOO I HATE NEEDLES!_~

Kneeing him in the abdominal plating I flipped him off me, then grabbed the plating on the back on his neck along with a hip plate and swung him around using the momentum to toss him as hard as I could into a building across the street.

~_Frag, energy vampires are durable_...~

"RAZE!" I could hear Flare yelling and banging on the inside of my hold, so I took her out.

"There is a theory that if an Energy Vampire gets a large enough amount of energon into their systems it will reverse the effect and turn them back to normal"

I paused for a moment.

"What if it is a small amount of substance with a high amount of energy?" I asked.

Flare cycled those adorably huge optics at me in surprise "That... could work in theory..."

"Sweet, I knew these would come in handy" I said as I pulled six bottles of energon wine.

Flare sputtered as she gapped at the bottles "Wha.. how... why?... Da FRAG?"

"These are Polyhexian energon wine from BEFORE the golden age, turns out the longer they sit the riper they get and unlike the wine on earth... they don't turn to vinegar" I subspaced five and took out a cube, filling the cube a quarter way with wine I closed the bottle and put it back in my subspace.

"Again HOW AND WHY?" Flare demanded.

I shrugged "I found a bunker full of it" I could smell how potent the wine was "Holly frag that IS potent... Anyway, Geoid said it was too potent and could over-energize a bot with a single drop he also said to put it back... naturally I ignored him and subspaced six of each kind..."

Flare went to speak again but I cut her off by shoving her back in my hold, I could hear laser fire...

Running to the source making sure not to spill the wine I clambered over a pile of debris. I saw a firefight between a couple of mech and my Energy Vampire, so I did the logical thing... I ran down grabbed him from behind in a choke hold and dumped the wine down his intake, then promptly dropped him. Ok that was the exact Opposite of logical...

He was still for a moment before clutching his chestplate and screeching, the screeching slowly morphed into a scream then to laughter. When he quieted down and stopped moving I nudged him with my pedes.

"Oi, you online or what?" I asked

He groaned "My intake burns..."

I snorted "No duh I dumped some pretty potent stuff down your intake, at least you're not an Energy Vampire anymore..."

Rolling onto his hack he looked up at me... and broke down into sobs.

"Th-they d-dumped me d-down a p-pit to f-feed a-a D-dweller..." He shot up and clung to my pedes "Y-you s-saved m-meeeeee" he ended with a keen that lowed in volume but didn't stop.

Just them Flare started banging in my hold again.

"Alright, alright I'll let you out..." I said as I pulled her out "But the nano-second danger is apparent no matter the threat level you're going back in..."

One of the mechs who were shooting at the once-was-vampire suddenly did a sharp vent "FLARE!" the other two yelled.

I clutched her to my chestplate and sent them dirty glares.

"MIRAGE, HOUND, SMOKESCREEN!" Flare squealed.

I mentally slapped myself ~_Riiiiight Smokescreen changed his paintjob after the base was destroyed...wait... I'M IN TF-PRIME?_~

Flare flinched "So glad you don't voice your thoughts out loud..." she said as she glared up at me from her position pinned to my chest.

I snorted "Honestly? that was never me it was PitSpawn when I was too tired to think strait"

The bot clinging to my pedes looked up at me with pitiful optics.

"Oh primus... I'm a sucker for the Bumble-puppy optics..." I pulled out a cube of medicinal energon for him to drink and handed it to him.

Flare flicked her blades and her optics went all sparkly "I want a Bumble-puppy" she exclaimed.

I pet the top of her helm and let out a long vent "Maybe when you're older..."

She cycled her optics at me then she smiled and started to laugh uncontrollably "That *_Giggle_* is so *_hehe_* cliché"

**1,343 Words not including A/N**

**Energy Vampires: A.K.A. Energy siphons, basically like a Ghoul... can be reverted back to normal by putting a large amount of energon into their system reversing the energy depletion they are suffering from.**

**Cliché response is cliché... I feel I need to make a miniseries called '****Through the tunnels****' of BrazenShot's adventures in the Tunnels with her 'Family'... AAAAND I just made more writing for myself *Is currently trying to close the gate of my Plot-bunny farm* Too... Manny bunnies... can't close... GATE! *Gate breaks and I end up under a pile of Multi colored Plot-bunnies* Frag...**

**Note: Color coding doesn't work for everything... *Tie-dye bunny falls on my head***


	17. Chapter 16

**LONG chapter O.O... well compared to the others**_**...**_

_******Gets kinda dark when explaining about Drudge and Energy Siphons**_**...******

**I omitted the more horrifying parts so if BrazenShot's whole explanation starting and stopping bothers you it's because I don't want to give people nightmares...**

***Growls at chapter* why am I completely reconstructing a universe? Seriously, I didn't want to reconstruct it just add to it... It doesn't help that the only glimpse of the tunnels we get in TFP is the Flashback of when Arcee met Cliffjumper... also it didn't go the way I wanted it to, although it turned out amusing, so you get giggles...**

***Realizes some of the story plot is based off of some ideas from '****Dungeon Explorers: Warriors of ancient arts****' and facepalms* well that explains why the Plot bunny was sporting a Guild Founders badge.**

**Also thank you to the reviewers, the fact you take the time to comment on my story makes my day :-3**

**Side Note: Shakira Shakira, I never knew she could dance like that... makes a man wanna speak spanish... como se llama?, bonita, mi casa?, su casa?...**

**BrazenShot POV**

"Who are you?" Smokescreen asked

"I'm BrazenShot, and you are?"

"Smokescreen... Flare, you know this femme?" He asked turning his attention to Flare who at the moment was squirming in my arms.

"...Know her? We split from the same spark... erm well kinda...how do we explain this?" Flare asked me.

I shrugged "Pit if I know, I came after PitSpawn" We both froze the nano-click the words left my vocalizer.

"We are both younger than Spawn?" She asked disbelievingly, her back blades flared drawing my attention to her broken one.

"OH PRIMUS FLARE YOUR BLADE!" I yelped running my digit up and down the blade checking for more damage.

"Ravage did that, when... he first... attacked me..." she mumbled as she started to go into recharge.

I stopped rubbing her blade and she shook her helm before looking up at me surprised, the look morphed into a glare.

"Don't go all femme creator on me, I don't mind joking about it, or you protecting be but I draw the line at obsessive coddling..."

"Sorry... I've been around little dataformers and some young Chompazoids since I onlined, my caretaker protocols are in overdrive" I looked down at the bot still clinging to me "And Clingy here isn't helping..."

He looked up at me and frowned "My designation is not 'Clingy' it's Drudge..."

"Good to know" I replied before turning my attention back to Flare.

"We need to get you to a medic... I have never replaced a broken part MISSING a piece, let alone a sensory appendage"

"You have replaced parts before?" Hound asked.

"Of course, where I have been you have to have more than a little medical knowledge... its brutal there..." I lost myself in thought for a moment and glanced at Flare in hopes she didn't feel the heavy emotions... she did "More than once I had to repair a stranger who barely escaped offlining, luckily most had the sense to hold onto their severed limbs"

"Wait you repaired bots you didn't know? You just TRUSTED them without question?" Mirage seemed appalled at the fact.

"They were a part of the same culture as me, and down there it doesn't matter... you, and the bot next to you, don't have a choice... it is ether work together or be offlined by the... Monsters, we don't have time to fight with each other so we help who we can"

Flare gawked at me "And here you were fretting over the fact RAVAGE had me, when you had to deal with TRANSORGANICS on top of DWELLERS on top of VAMPIRES with a couple Energon Siphons to boot..."

"Don't forget the random Predacons" I chirped "OH OH! And the booby traps set up by those taking shelter down there from before the Rust age... and they are NASTY booby traps too" I made a face in remembrance of the damage they cause.

"... only you would find a place that horrifying, amusing"

"No, I'm not the only one... I can name multiple mechs who also find the tunnels amusing... then again most of them are possible psychopaths..." I spaced out for a moment "Anyway we need to get you to a medic... and Drudge here checked out as well"

***A trip to the Helix base and three Medical checkups later***

Prowl eyed me warily.

~_Panda car_...~

"No.." Flare said

"But he's..." I began

"NO!"

I sighed "Fine...but you can't stop me from thinking it..."

~_Panda car, Panda car, Panda car..._~

Prowl, most likely attempting to ignore my comment, motioned for us to follow him to the conference room, Drudge was still in the Med-bay having his systems flushed and properly refueled.

I eyed Prowl's frame while watching him gracefully walk down the hall... I couldn't help it, I started singing across the bond.

~_I never knew he could walk like this'  
Like an exotic from the city of Yuss  
Sways like a dancer (oh)  
performer (yea)  
No stumbles (So agile, so nimble) No stagers_~

"Poor choice of tune... And isn't Yuss a TOWN in the Acid Wastes?" Flare mumbled.

"Don't judge my taste in music 'Miss loves anything classic or pop'... and yes, yes it is but I needed a two syllable word to keep the verbal beat..." I mumbled back.

Prowl decided to speak up.

"I would appreciate it if during the meeting you would stay focused and answer any questions clearly, understood?"

I mumbled.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"I said: Incoherent mumbling" I responded truthfully.

Prowl visibly twitched, then sent Flare a glare to which she responded in complete seriousness:

"I never claimed she was mature, only that she can be when the situation calls for it... and apparently, according to her, the situation has yet to call for it..."

I smiled at him innocently.

***In the conference room***

~_Bored..._~

::~_Pay attention_...~:: Flare scolded shooting me a reprimanding glare from my lap.

I listened in on the conversation... ~_But they are still babbling about Drudge_...~

::~_Then explain it to them_...~::

"Hound says that Drudge was a Energy Vampire when they first ran into him, how he can be normal NOW? This whole thing is questionable, OBVIOSLY he was using some sort of illusion tech to disguise himself and try to scare them away..." Ultra Magnus stated

"BUT," Prowl interjected "It doesn't explain the second half of the situation where Drudge broke down sobbing that he was 'saved'..."

"It could be a huge ruse" Magnus turned to glare at me "And I don't understand why SHE is in here, she could be in on it too"

I raised my optical ridge at him "I do not do elaborate ruses... they are too complicated and I find it annoying and time consuming, plus I have a tendency to get distracted too easily to be able to pull one off" I spaced out for a moment then shook my helm to clear my thoughts "I have been through a lot, probably not as much as you mechs but considering my existence is only a flicker of an optic compared to any of you its defiantly a lot..."

"Femme how old are ya?" Ironhide asked.

I smiled at him "I just came out of my sparking years, I'm officially a youngling... hence why I was on my own, the whole reason I got into the mess with Drudge was because I went on my first solo outing... Geoid probably thinks I'm offline..." I looked down at flare in my lap who gave me a questioning glance.

"Who is... Geoid?" she asked.

"OH! Geoid is my mentor and the leader of our little group, there are seven of us in the group, He calls the shots and observes our progress" I explained

"Progress of what?" Ultra Magnus Demanded.

"Mapping the tunnels so we can safely traverse from checkpoint to checkpoint without encountering or angering the monsters"

Ironhide spoke up again "Ya 'ave mentioned these 'Monsters' twice now... wha' are tha 'Monsters' ya are referencin'?"

"Oh! by monsters I mean the Trans-organics mostly, but there are others things that are included in that generalization... such as but not limited to: all types of Vampires, energy vampires (the not really vampires, vampires...) A.K.A. siphons, Predacons, Dwellers, and all sorts of horrors that dwell in the deep areas submerged in water, then there are the 'Gifted' we don't really talk about them though..."

"Yep it's a ruse..." Magnus stated "Trans-organics were all destroyed before the Golden Age"

"You mean the Golden Plated age..." I deadpanned "And that is incorrect, yes a MAJORITY of them were destroyed but a lot were herded down into the tunnels and trapped to prevent them from terrorizing the almost stable society that was established at the end of the Rust Age... And it worked, except they overlooked one little fact"

"And what fact is that?" Magnus demanded

"That there are times that bots are sparked in the tunnels instead of on the surface" I replied softly "Like me..."

Magnus didn't respond.

"Listen I'm not here to debate about whether or not you can trust us... I'm here to do what I can because I want to help those who helped Flare and PitSpawn, and by the looks of it things in the tunnels are better off than up here and THAT IS SAYING SOMETHING!" I sent a glance around the room to see all optics focused on me "As for Drudge, he is loyal bound to me so I'm taking responsibility for him."

"About Drudge, why in Primus's designation did they say he was a Vampire?" Ironhide asked.

"Because he was an Energy Siphon..." I replied then held my servo up to halt any objections "Hear me out first..."

"Fine..."

"Allrighty"

"I'm listening"

"Proceed"

I let out a vent and offlined my optics "First off don't interrupt be because it will make me lose my train of thought, I'm piecing this all together from different experiences I have had and from the detailed encounters of others" I onlined my optics to see they were paying attention "Ok, So Dwellers... Nasty creatures pray on anything with a beating spark and flowing energon, it turns out there are... cultures... that worship them... Servants, criminals, innocents, and unlucky bots were thrown down into deep natural pits where Dwellers lived... only the pits were not just pits, they were connected to the tunnels... After the Dweller would feed on the offering the bot would become an energy siphon, kind of like Vampires only mindless, slow and would go after anything that moved weather it had energon or not."

I took in their reactions for a moment

"Unfortunately what you hope was just rumors created to scare bots away from the Acid Wastes... are actually true... I personally have come across the remains of many... Dweller's hoards, as they have become known as... you have no clue how terrifying it is to..." I shook my helm "All Energy siphons are kept close tabs on, much like how one would micro-manage the inventory of a shop, each one is carefully documented and tracked... Drudge... Drudge just so happens to be labeled 'Poor unfortunate spark' also known as 'Clingy'. Now some traits are kept when one becomes an Energy siphon, such as preferences, habits and schedules... or like Drudge, servitude... He was often spotted aimlessly following energy siphons that resembled that of higher class citizens, and yes there are a few Nobles down there as well. We have an extensive research collection focused specifically on the Energy Siphons that is almost as grand as our Mapping database, I often would get bored and read through them. Apparently there are a few reports of Energy Siphons suddenly becoming normal... After multiple instances and the thorough research into each case, it was found out that if an Energy Siphon is provided with enough energy they will revert BACK to normal... and that is how I turned Drudge back, with a high dose of energy from the consumption of highly potent Energon Wine"

Jazz finally spoke up.

"Where da frag did ya get Energon Wine?"

"In an abandoned hidden bunker..." I answered happily "It was one I found myself so I was rather proud beings it was an area that had been scouted thousands of times over and yet it was untouched" I frowned "But Geoid said to leave it because it was too potent... although I'm glad I ignored him that time because if I didn't take them you would be down three mechs" I shifted a little "I still feel guilty for disobeying though I know he only wants to keep me safe..."

"Ah think we should move on fo' now, looks like Prowler's getting' one of his processor aches"

I glanced at prowl.

~_If I ask him 'how is twice ten the same as twice eleven' I wonder how hard he would crash_...~

Overhearing my line of thought Flare shot up out of my lap and shoved a plushie in my mouth while yelling.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! Or so help me Raze I will remove your extra armor, tie you down and paint you up like a Nightclub dancer..."

I shook my head profusely at the threat indicating I wouldn't say it, while projecting my horror of the idea of being all gussied up across their bond.

"Ya don' act like ya 'ave a Host-cassette type bond... more like, a twin bond or co-creations..." Jazz noted.

I picked Flare up by her scruff-bar and placed her on the table while pulling the plushie out of my mouth and subspacing it.

"I guess we are co-creations in a way... and in a way similar to split spark twins... only ours goes three ways and we were formed at different points... but we were cold-sparked... It's confusing..."

"Yea" Flare added "And you said earlier that PitSpawn was first..."

"Yes, but as balance goes I'm the dominate one... I think...Actually now that I think about it Spawn has a great deal of influence over me" I pondered this for a moment as I felt confusion and slight horror leak over the bond from Flare.

"So Spawn was most defiantly first?" She squeaked.

"Well yea, if you think about it... it makes sense, she has the personality of a youngling but the intelligence and experience that only come from actually DOING things... half the stuff Flare does I couldn't even begin to figure out..."

"Like the space bridge formula mixed with time travel, and inter dimensional crossing... Holly scrap..."

"Sooo..." Jazz interrupted our thoughts "Ya are co-creations?" he asked

"Kind of" I answered "Although I tend to be the creator figure, Flare the one who keeps everything organized and Spawn... Spawn keeps things interesting to say the least..."

"Wait" Flare looked up at me "If Spawn was first and I was last you came in between... How are you the dominate one?"

"Because I came around when we were at the point of major development, when you came around I think you were supposed to become the dominate one causing us to mature and eventually we would have merged into one, but you ended up sitting back and giving advice instead... hence why we are all mixed up... and separate personalities of a being that at one point was only supposed to be one"

"So... we went from one to three?" She asked.

"What are you two babbling about?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Why our spark split into three, instead of staying as one before emerging from the Well" We replied simultaneously.

"Hold up" Ironhide said leaning forward in hi chare staring at us pointedly "Ya REMEMBER what it's like in tha well of all-sparks?"

"Kind of... it's all fuzzy but I do remember feeling lonely at one point... and receiving my designation from Primus"

"Me too, but instead of loneliness with me it was more of missing a piece of myself. I was still with Spawn up until the last moment I entered my frame..." Flare piped up.

They all stared at us blankly before a *Sizzle POP* was heard and Prowl hit the floor in stasis lock.

***Glares at computer screen for a click* that was tedious, I couldn't stop the flow of words I had to randomly insert Prowl Crashing just to end this chapter... and I have another OC to keep track of... *Head hits Keyboard* ku7gfvy... This story is driving me bolts...**

**OC's in this story so far:**

**BrazenShot  
Flare  
PitSpawn  
Glide  
Geoid  
BitBot  
NeatLine  
MetalHead (I forgot to list him during my first run-through of this chapter)  
RockBottom  
Datums  
Plus Six unnamed aqua-formers that showed up in one of the earlier chapters)**

**And now: Drudge... Who has the saddest most tragic back-story I have ever had for an OC and more issues than Bluestreak... he shall be cuddled within a micro meter of offlining...**


	18. Chapter 17

**WAAAAA! It's been too long since I updated T-T**

**Ok so I got MAJOR writers block that was in the form of a stubborn and upset tank femme (Brazenshot) who decided she was going to transform into her alt mode, put her parking brake on and pout until I give her what she wants... but she refuses to tell me what she wants -_-"... Soooo I'm switching up my technique on writing the story XD The style will be the same but the way I put it together is different because *Yanks on chain* the way I have been trying the past few weeks hasn't got her to budge -_-"**

**On a side note I finally got a new phone!, and IT HAS IOS v8 SIRI!... she does not like knock knock jokes...**

**Me: Hey Siri, knock knock**

**Siri: Knock knock, who's there?, GeeGee, GeeGee who? GeeGee I don't do knock knock jokes...**

**Me: Well then...**

**PitSpawn POV**

Little did anybot know but PitSpawn had been present the entire meeting with BrazenShot, she had hid under the table... oddly enough nobot noticed her, that included Raze and Flare.

At the time she was secretly enjoying the easy banter between Raze and Flare over the bond.

Currently Spawn was crawling through the ventilation shafts of the base.

~_How IS twice ten the same as twice eleven? Ten plus ten is twenty and eleven plus eleven is twenty two... twenty... two... too... oh primus that's so lame..._~

Spawn turned down a shaft.

~_Now to look into this Drudge mech..._~

She came to a vent and peeked out to see... Wheeljack's lab

~_This... isn't the spare medbay... FRAG IT! I must have taken a wrong turn at the rec. room..._~

Sighing to herself she backed up and went back to crawling through the vents with her blue glow-stick and mumbling to herself.

"One of these cycles I will get these shafts mapped out..."

**BrazenShot POV**

After the conference I more or less just wandered around aimlessly... Alone...

After we revived Prowl we went on to discuss what I could contribute to the Autobot cause and the reconstruction of Cybertron, basically I told them the following:

I have a little more than basic medical knowledge

I can think on the fly and solve problems in unconventional yet effective ways

I have some experience in defensive fighting

I have helped construct multiple buildings and created designs for quite a few towns (I didn't mention they were actually more of checkpoints where no-bot stayed more than an orn)

I can map out pretty much any area (then explained a little about them but trailed off at Ultra Magnus's harsh glare)

I have experience in traveling through rough terrain (I didn't mention the reason it was rough was because we were always scrambling to get away from Trans-organics and avoid Vampire hunting grounds the majority of the time... or the time we were being tracked by a spark-eater... luckily the spark-eater became distracted long enough for us to lose it)

And that my subspace contains some of the most random stuff (Didn't tell where I got, it because I don't remember where I got over 54% of it...)

That last one led to Prowl demanding an inventory of what I have in my subspace... he crashed yet again when I pulled out three data-pads worth of information and told him that he could copy the contents but I wanted them back because I need them to help me keep inventory of what I have.

So once prowl crashed for the second time Flare took my data-pads and went to copy them for Prowl, as Ironhide carried Prowl to the medbay.

And now I'm here... completely lost and alone...

~_Oh hey there are two mechs at the end of the corridor..._~

Walking closer I heard the red one mumble to the almost-neon-yellow-but-not quite one.

~_Oh it's the twins...well this is ether going to end badly or be entertaining..._~

"Hi mechs, whatcha doooin?" BrazenShot mimicked Isabella from Phineas and Ferb.

They both jumped up and spun around in shock.

~_Oh wow they are a bit shorter than me..._~

"Uhhh..." Was Sideswiped intelligent response while Sunstreaker straitened himself out and pretended nothing happened.

I looked past Sideswipe at the open panel in the wall with disconnected wires.

~._..Oh they were in the middle of a prank_~

"Are you mechs busy?" I asked my gaze drifting and locking with Sideswipe's.

Sideswipe broke out into a grin "Never too busy to entertain a femme" he leered as he stepped close to me.

I cycled my optics at him, while trying to stop my faceplate from heating up.

~_Is he... flirting with me_?~

"Uhhh... Never mind... I'll just... go this way" I pointed my thumb over my shoulder and started to back up.

Sunstreaker's optics lit up bright and he did a sidestep twirl to place himself behind me and stop my retreat.

"You need a polish" he rumbled.

~_... wait what_?~ I looked down at my finish... it looked like a dingy piece of copper that had never seen a polish rag...

I made a face "Yuck... how did I not notice that? Guess it goes to show you how little you can do to your appearance when you have lived in nothing but complete darkness..."

Sideswipe made a snorting noise "Where have you been living? Under a rock?"

"Actually in the bottom of a pit, but you were close..." I deadpanned.

Sunstreaker stepped around me and conked Sides on the helm with his fist.

"Idiot, don't insult her..." Sunstreaker hissed.

I raised an optic ridge at him "For a Pretty mech you're quite the gentlemech, the last Pretty mech I met I ended up punching his faceplates in because he was an aft and annoying... then Geoid magnetized him to a chain and used him as Trans-organic bait, they are attracted to noise and primus was that mech screaming... That was a fun day" I giggled

"Yea... messing with Trans-organics is SOOOO much fun" Sideswipe said sarcastically "What is fun about purposely putting yourself in a position to offline?"

I cycled my optics at him ~_Hypocrite_...~

"I don't know I'll go ask Jazz..." I said happily and turned around.

But a servo snagged my arm stopping me mid-turn.

"You still need a polish..." Sunstreaker rumbled, his optics had a strange glint to them.

I looked down again and winced "Yea... I'll add it to my 'Things BrazenShot needs to do' list... preferably BEFORE Prowl reads what all I have in my subspace..."

"Why? What all do you have in your Subspace?" asked Sides.

I was about to answer but Sunstreaker cut me off "She can tell you as I polish her..." he smirked as he pulled me down the hall.

"Oooooh-kaaay... not how I thought my cycle was going to go..."

**Flare POV**

After Copying Raze's insane list of stuff in her subspace I Ran my servo down my faceplate and let out a deep vent.

~_Why would she want or even need, and I quote from her list, '52 flat servo sized pieces of painted metal' I have no clue, and I wish she wouldn't use descriptive words like 'thingy-ma-bober', 'whosy-whats-it', and 'thing-a-ma-jig'_...~

"Is there something concerning about what is in her subspace?" Somebot asked behind me... I ended up jumping up startled to the point I transformed into my alt-mode and landed with a *CLUNK* on the floor.

"I apologize, Flare, I didn't realize you didn't hear me enter..." Prowl said as he scooped me up off the ground since I had yet to transform back into my bi-petal mode.

"It's fine Prowl, I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings then pondering the weird oddity that is my co-creation..." I responded as he put me back on the desk and I transformed.

"I thought we agreed never to deeply analyze the actions of PitSpawn again" He said while raising an optic ridge.

"I was referring to BrazenShot..." I deadpanned flopping down into a criss-cross-applesauce position and flaring my back-blades out like dragonfly wings to keep them from hitting the desk.

"Hmmm, you never answered my fist question..." He pointed out.

I vented again "She doesn't have much in the ways of 'concerning items' so much as stuff I have no clue what it is..." I looked up at him "She has an odd way of describing things as she sees it, and not by what the actual description is..."

"Such as?" He inquired

"Instead of 'Crystal' she labeled one as 'Pretty glowing shard that was growing out of the wall' another as 'Clear-ish fractal found by water' and a few others, not only that but she attached to each of them a LONG note, that makes me question how much time she has on her servos..." I replied showing more agitation than I wanted to.

"... And there were multiple instances like that?" He asked.

"Yes... and I still have no clue what a 'manual powered audio reverser' is..." I growled.

"A... manual... powered... audio reverser?" Prowl asked slowly, obviously analyzing each word.

"Perhaps its.. a manual operated... audio machine... that reverses the sound?" he questioned trying to make sense of it.

I face-servoed "Of course it would play recordings backwards and of course Raze would have something like that..."

**This was more of a chapter to get BrazenShot into the clutches of Sunstreaker for some MAJOR detailing because running around in the dark means no-bot can see you... including yourself so how are you to know if you have properly polished? And to actually make it so she interacts with more than just the commanding officers...**

**Also to get Spawn into a position to interrogate *cough* I mean TALK to Drudge in order to get more in depth with him because for some reason he seems to be ending up as an important piece of the story weather I want him to be or not -_- *makes strangling motions at uncooperative rouge OC's***


	19. Chapter 18

***Freaks out and face-plants on floor spectacularly* WAIT WHAT!?...30 visitors and 229 views on the day I posted my last chapter... I'M SORRY I WAS AWAY SO LONG THAT YOU HAD TO RE-READ THE STORY T-T**

**I will be updating randomly until after New Years because of Holiday reasons (Family and Work) and I work at a retail store...**

**Oh and welcome to the new follower/favoriter (Favoriter is totally NOT a word but oh well) :-3**

**And I have re-named my phone (THERE WAS ACTUALLY A SPOT IN THE SETTING TO NAME YOUR PHONE!) I named it... Pitspawn XD (because reasons :-P)**

_**NOTE: Yes BrazenShot's old team will re-appear along with the team of aqua-bots who rescued her when she first woke up on Cybertron, and it will have to do with my weird head-cannon that Jazz is afraid of the dark (even though he is actually afraid of flying and it is Bumblebee who always has a nightlight)...**_

**BrazenShot POV (with a peek into what it is like to be ADD and have a two tract mind that randomly backtracks... it's fun in my head :-3, it's also how I can have two conversational points going at once)**

~... _Sunstreaker is an oddball...PRIMUS! that feels weird, why is he lingering on polishing that one spot?... and he is vain... EEP! THAT was not a casual stroke THAT was groping, I think my aft is clean by now... and he is OCD clean... maybe he is not vain just OCD clean with a big ego?... MEEP! TINGLES TINGLES, feels like when my legs would fall asleep as a human... oh wait, having a big ego about the way one looks is vain... aaand Sideswipe is talking to me_...~

"Sorry I was distracted could you repeat that?" I asked quietly from my place hanging half way off the couch while almost-but-not-quite in Sunstreaker's lap in the twin's room.

"I Said: what all would Prowl be worried about in your subspace?" he smirked.

"Oh yea, I was going to tell you about that wasn't I?" I smiled at him and tried to ignore the sudden spike on anger from Sunstreaker's EM field as I shifted "Well... mostly banned weaponry BUT most of it is from the rust age and more makeshift and unreliable than being actual illegal weapons, I just keep them because they look awesome..." I laughed making Sunstreaker grumble ~_Not telling them about the energon wine_...~ "Then there are the... uh... pseudo? relics I guess you would call them. They are not actual relics but more of toned down or completely failed experimental versions of them... kind of like my hammer, it's almost like a 'copy' of Solus Primes Forge but it mostly just hits like an angry cargo mech"

"Relics? What?" Sideswipe asked confused "... and Hammer?" he asked curiously scooting a little closer from his position on the floor, currently Sunstreaker and I were taking up the entire couch.

"Yep, wanna see? I designated it Median" I said.

"Sure" He said excitedly before pausing and giving me a funny look "Why did you give your weapon a designation"

"... I was bored"

"Ooooh-kaaay... why Median?" He asked.

"Because my target is half way unconscious before they realize what hit them" I said cheerily "The answer to almost everything problematic where I come from is 'Hit it with a hammer', I'm not joke-EEEP! SUNSTREAKER! Please-stop-with-the-sensitive-spots-and-the-tingling-and-the... my chaises are warm..." I trailed off noticing a spike in my core temperature.

Sunstreaker let out a deep rumbling laugh as a smug pulse ran through his field "Well how else am I going to get your finish spotless?"

"With spot remover..." I deadpanned "Are you almost done? I'm not used to sitting still for this long unless I'm recharging..."

**PitSpawn POV (not my phone's POV that would be creepy...)**

~_Okay I should just about be to the other medbay_...~

"I need to go find BrazenShot..." a voice demanded.

"No, you NEED to rest. Your systems are strained, your fuel pump is nearly overworked, and your energon lines are strained from lack of proper pressure in them, not to mention the OTHER injuries that were never tended to while you were... not quite working with your processor" The last part was mumbled.

"I... can I at least comm her or something?" the voice asked pathetically.

I peeked out the vent ~_Awwww Drudge is a minibot... with a cute rounded faceplate and big pale blue optics... they kinda clash with the orange and black paint though... and he is kinda built like Jazz... except his helm... his audios are more like Knockouts and he has multiple pointy plates on his helm kinda like spiked hair that was gently combed back...weird..._~

"Fine, I'll see if Prowl has set up a comm for her yet..." Ratchet grumbled as he walked away.

~_Now is my chance_~

I moved the grate, hopped down and scurried over to the berth Drudge was on.

"Hey mech" I said.

He jumped a bit before looking around confused.

"Down here" I said while waving my servo in the air to get his attention.

"O-oh... H-hi..." he said his voice a bit squeaky.

"Hi mech, I'm Spawn BrazenShot's Co-creation and bonded Micromaster" I introduced myself and his optics lit up bright to an almost bright sky blue.

"BrazenShot's Co-creation? Really? AWESOME!" He reached his servo down in an offer to help me up, I giggled and activated the thrusters in my pedes to fly up to the top of the berth.

"Yea, and don't be offended mech, Raze, myself and Flare, our other co-creation, are highly independent and like to do things ourselves" I Clarified my actions when I saw the hurt expression flicker across his sweet optics... ~_Primus, I'm acting like he is a sparkling and I'm cooing over him_...~

"That's cool, so... you said your designation is Spawn?" he asked.

"Yep... well actually it's PitSpawn, Spawn is what my co-creations call me... you can call me Spawn as well" I clarified.

**BrazenShot's POV**

I twisted in front of the mirror trying to get a look at my finish from all angles.

"Woah... I'm so... Shiny, I like it" I Smiled, then turned to look at Sunstreaker "Thank you..."

I started shifting through my subspace "Here... I don't know if you will like it but... it's the least I can do..." I pulled out a couple cans of varying Waxes along with a few polish cloths "I don't ever use these and they aren't really my thing so... Here, I feel you will enjoy them more than I ever will be able to..." I trailed off as I offered them to Sunstreaker.

His optics lit up bright as he took the one can of wax that had a galaxy swirl for a logo on it.

"I haven't seen this wax since before the riots started..." Sunstreaker opened it and sniffed it as Sideswipe took the cap and looked at it.

Sides Smiled "Hey Bro isn't this kind the one you would always get when you went to the market out by the towers in Iacon?"

Sunstreaker Grunted an affirmative, I shifted awkwardly then subspaced the other cans of wax and pulled out one of my large storage boxes and dropped it on the floor.

The action caught their attention "Well I kinda... have a lot of it, if you want it? I kinda like this kind with the Glyph for Pride on it personally..." I explained.

"Figures" Sunstreaker scoffed "Good choice it's the right kind for your type of finish..." he mumbled.

"Hey" Sides piped up from behind me making me jump slightly ~_When did he move?_~ "Who did your pinstripe décor?"

~..._Huh? What the frag is a pinstripe dec... Ooooh a tattoo... WAIT I HAVE A TATTOO!?_~

"My what..." I asked slowly trying not to show my panic ~_No no no, I don't mind tattoos but to have a permanent one? No no no I'm too... indecisive? To be able to have one I can't stick to one thing for too long or it drives me bolts_...~

"... Your Pinstripe Glyph just above your aft, I didn't notice it before but it is a REALLY bright gold and kinda stands out, but only in a certain light" Sideswipe started to ramble like most of the guys I knew who thought they dug themselves a hole they couldn't get out of "Not that I was Staring, well I kinda was but not in the weird way and you looked pissed are you pissed? Please don't tell Prowl..." he started to back away from me.

"No, I'm not mad... more like surprised, I wasn't aware that I had a_ tattoo..._ I don't remember getting it, in fact there is no way at all I could have gotten it..." I too started to ramble trying to talk some sense at myself to try and pinpoint when where and HOW I got it.

**MUWAHAHAHAHA you shall find out about the tattoo in the next chapter...**

**On a side note this story is starting to feel boring?... is it boring or moving too slowly? Am I focusing too much on interactions and not the story? I feel like I'm failing as a writer somewhere but idk where :-/**


	20. Chapter 19

**WHAAAA I hate real life -_-" it gets in the way of my writing. Also Perceptor is distracting (he is the main reason I rewrote the beginning of this chapter like 20 times before deciding to use Que instead, and why I have like 15 more 'scenarios for Raze' added to my 'list of ideas for writers block'... not that it has been much help yet)... also talking to Percy is like talking to a socially inept and blunt wall in a science version of Wonderland, you can have a conversation with him but you have no clue what is being said...**

**I THINK I mentioned what Universe this was in before, but I could be wrong... I think I described it in a chapter, possibly in one of the first five I used the thoughts of Spawn Flare or Raze to comment on what one it was... meh *shrugs shoulders*I'll just reiterate it in this chapter and put this here:**

_**Info: This is set in the TFPrime Universe but is set after the movie during the start of the reconstruction of Cybertron... plus its slightly altered because I added in G1 Wheeljack, the dinobots from G1, and the Protectobots... also I'm throwing in random bits from IDW as well to tie in different things... I also changed Sideswipe (From the new RID to his original G1 self) and added Sunstreaker... ok maybe it's a little more than slightly *cough cough* very *cough* altered but the base Universe is TFPrime... kind of I may change it so they didn't goto earth... and I may mix in DC because it will make it that much more fun and explain some details of the story XD**_

_**I think the term "Continuity Soup" is the perfect:**_

_**1 quart of TFP broth**_

_**½ cup of G1 personalities**_

_**¼ cup of All continuities monsters**_

_**1 Tablespoon of TFA randomness**_

_**A pinch of OCC and OC's**_

_**1 chopped up 'History of G1'**_

_**1 chopped up 'Fall of Cybertron Game information'**_

_**Add a packet of 'TFWiki info mix'**_

_**And a can of 'Why not?'**_

_**Mix it in a pot that is TFP Megatron's bucket helm and set it to boil**_

**Also not having Optimus in this story is driving me insane, I keep wanting to have him show up but then I remember he joined the well... T-T why did I have to keep that little fact? Oh yea because IDW and the Lost Light *facepalm* I want to have Rung, Whirl, Cyclonus and Tailgate show up**

_**(I'm going to go hide from TFP Megatron now...)**_

**PitSpawn POV**

"Ok, Ok, so you BrazenShot and Flare are three way split sparks?" Drudge asked.

"Yep" I responded

"So like twins only with three?" he asked slightly unsure.

"Exactly" I confirmed.

"What is it like?" he asked slightly in awe.

"What is it like not to be a split spark?" I countered.

"How would I know?..." he asked confused, but then mumbled "oh...I see your point"

**BrazenShot POV**

"Well now I'm bored...again" I mumbled as I walked down the hall alone... again.

Sunstreaker almost immediately started waxing himself and Sideswipe decided to hide because he still thinks I'm mad at him... even though I wasn't mad at him to begin with, mechs are just as weird an men back on earth... then again femmes can be sadistically vicious just because they want to be...

And that is how I found myself standing outside Wheeljack's Workshop... I could tell it was his because of the reinforced doors and everything that didn't need to be moved was bolted down, of course it didn't look any different than the other science wing doors, I could tell the difference in the makeup of the metal used in making the doors because of my mapping sonics... ~_Have I even turned them off yet?_~

My visor flipped down and the information stored in my sonics popped up, it startled me so I jumped a little... ~_since when did I have a built in visor?... I spent an entire cycle trying to connect my sonics to that VR visor for no reason_...~ I automatically downloaded the information on reflex and realized I had a full scale map of not only the entire base but the tunnels and passages under it as well... not to mention everything in a good 20 mile radius of the base as well. ~_I guess the answer to if I tuned them off is_ _no_...~

A soft sound caught my attention and my scanners detected a bot trying to scoot around me unnoticed...

Glancing to the side I spotted what looked like G1 Wheeljack trying to scoot past me ~_But but but... this is Prime... isn't it?... I mean the base construct of this reality is that of Prime... At least I think it is~_ The bot suddenly froze having noticed I noticed him, his optics when huge and his audial fins started flashing between pink and yellow ~_Dawww he is ADORABLE! At least I won't have to deal with the smug wrecker Wheeljack if this one is here... well I did kinda want to meet him but this one is just too fragging CUTE!~_

A Sharp guffaw caught my attention and I turned to look down the hall ~_Speak of a pit-spawn and ye shall summon them.._.~

"What's the matter Que still have trouble talking to pretty femmes?" Wheeljack Chuckled while winking in my direction. I had to contain myself, I wanted to deck the mech and fangirl all over him at the same time... _~Wait... so this is Que's Lab? So there are two Wheeljacks? The Prime one is Wheeljack and the G1-ish one is Que... ok then...~_

I looked back at Que who, having taken advantage of Wheeljack distracting me, was now frantically typing in the code for the lab.

"Hey, Que was it?, you mind if I take a peek in your lab? I have never been in an actual running lab before..."

Que froze once again and stammered "S-Sure I d-don't mind but it's... kinda messy"

"AWESOME! You're so sweet" I smiled at him

**Flare POV**

Things have been kinda mundane since my little 'Adventure' with Ravage, Prowl and the others are keeping a closer optic than usual on me.

"Flare?" Prowl spoke up startling me into fumbling the datapad I was holding.

"Yes, Prowl?" I responded after I regained my bearings.

"Are you... ok?" He asked slightly unsure.

I cycled my optics ~_...I'm beginning to realize this isn't the Prowl I first thought it was... Raze did contemplate about all of the continuities crossing much like a Venn diagram (the image she had in her helm that I could see looked like what we would make in math class with those spirograph things...) The theory was that the one we are in is a singular point with in one of the intersections of multiple continuities... could it be this Prowl has the underlying personality of TFA Prowl but hides it to withhold his SIC image?~_

"Physically I am fine but mentally... I'm a bit jumpy" I confessed.

"I noticed... are you afraid Ravage will hurt you again?" He asked carefully.

"No, I'm more jumpy because I never realized how sensitive my blades were... I guess I'm just being overly cautious about hurting them again..." I responded honestly.

A concerned flash crossed his optics briefly "Perhaps... we should try to prevent anything like that happening again..."

**BrazenShot POV**

"There i-isn't much to look at like I-I said it's a pretty big mess..." Que said quietly.

"But it's still cool" I breathed out as was inspecting a half done project "What's this?" I asked.

"OH! That's a prototype energy converter I have been working on, it is supposed to turn kinetic energy into energon... but its... well... the last one ... uh" He trailed of and shifted nervously.

I glanced at him over my shoulder "Boom?" I asked.

Que's helm fins started flashing pink and yellow while Wheeljack was laughing hysterically on the floor over in the corner ~_When did he come in?... did he follow us in?~_

"She *Laugh* has got you *Chuckle* Pegged *hysterical flailing* good" Wheeljack managed to get out between laughs.

"Huh? What do you mean?" _~GAH! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE HAS A TENDENCY TO BLOW HIMSELF UP...oh look a flaw in the design I can use it as an excuse!~ "..._ looking at the configurations, the wavelengths of the process become corrupted causing the energy to destabilize resulting in a... minor... collapse of the energy structure creating a... to put it simply... Boom" I flicked my servos out and splayed my digits out as I said 'Boom'.

Wheeljack stared at me for less than a nanoclick before turning and smirking at Que "Ey Que, I may just steal her from you when you're not looking, not that it'll be easy since you were staring at her aft end as she was looking at your project"

Que attempted to defend himself but all he ended up doing was sputtering and flailing his arms about while his helm fins flashed a rainbow of colors, I couldn't help myself I started laughing.

I managed to calm down enough to say "He was probably looking at the pinstripe I have" with nothing more than a wide smile.

"Y-yea... it's not com-common to have the mark of S-Solus prime a-as a pinstripe..."

"Is that what it is?" I asked while trying to look at it over my shoulder and only succeeding on spinning around in a circle.

Que cycled his optics at me confused while Wheeljack broke out into another bout of hysterics.

**... I would have posted this yesterday but I got lost in the wiki... I have yet to find my way back out, its kinda like the Library in the TV series "The Librarians" where if you go deep enough everything starts shifting and you get completely lost, and you run around in a panic hoping the dimension the library is in doesn't collapse in on itself while you are inside...**


	21. Chapter 20

**I AM NOT DEAD! All of my "source material" for this story got scattered around the house (basically all of my notebooks that I write my information for 'One To 3' in, I got my handwritten copy of the story in the pink notebook, all of my chapter outlines/ideas in my red one, green is the beginnings of a sequel, Yellow is my sketchy one where I draw out their frames and all of my OC's Blue is the one I keep all my organizing information in ~**_**what is in what color notebook with subchapters**_**~) and I couldn't find them all... and I have random Depression, it only acts up at random times and I just don't have the energy to do anything T-T BUT I am working out of it (I get random bouts of stubbornness too)**

**Also MINIMUS AMBUS HAS AMAZING FACIAL HAIR (Apparently is called his 'Houses signature facial insignia' because it's the same as Dominus Ambus's Facial hair)... All I can think when I see him is 'Moustache'... **

**I have been working on this off and on for the entire time I was gone... a little over a year I AM SO SORRY!**

**Brazenshot POV**

I watched as Que set up a mirror for me to get a closer look at my pinstripe _~... he really didn't need to go all out but he looked so excited to explain the context of the glyph~ _

_::~*Annoyance* Primus... Drudge... obnoxiously~:: _I felt Spawn through the bond but I only caught bits and pieces of it, concern washed over me ~_What is Spawn doing? Drudge_?~ My attention drifted back to Que who was having a bit of trouble setting up the huge mirror ~_Awwww Que is so cute_~

When he finally got it set up he let out an "HAH!" then turned back to me "So this is actually a cybertronian language based on art at least that's whay they say, its older than ancient cybertronian and though to be the language of primus himself... errr so the theories say... I'm not very fluent in it since it's a not commonly used BUT I can tell you the just of it... It's basically a story about somebot, I can't pick out a designation here for some reason, who is going through changes? Or is causing changes...maybe the word is directions instead of changes?"Que started to mumble getting lost in his thoughts trying to figure it out.

"So... it's a _dead_ language? Erm I mean a language that is in written for but no one knows how to properly translate it or speak it?... could it be like... a written map? You know instead of drawn they use words to tell you where to go" I asked trying to catch his attention.

His optics widened a bit his helm lights flashing yellow in surprise for a moment before darkening to a bronzy dark orange optics narrowing in thought "Possibly but highly doubtful..." his optics dimmed

"Aaaaand we lost him" Wheeljack said popping out of nowhere "Since he is lost in his little world of thought how about you and me go get some energon, have a nice chat, get to know one another" he said with a wink, one servo coming around to rest on my hip armor.

_~Don't hit him... don't hit him... frag I want to hit him with my hammer, maybe knock that cocky smirk into the next galaxy...~_

"Uhhhh" I cycled my optics at him _~Be NICE~_ I told myself "No thanks... I should actually go find one or both of my sisters once I'm done here, we like to refuel together now that we are able" I thought for a moment "But I might be up for a little sparring session later" _~And it'll give me a valid excuse to put a few dings in that ego of yours~ _

**PitSpawn POV ~After jours of endless questions...~**

~_Primus... Drudge is so obnoxiously curious it hurts...~ I felt BrazenShot poke at our bond ::~*Concern* Drudge? *Distracted/happy* Que is cute~_::

"..." I let out a snort that caught Drudges attention, he looked at me like a curious puppy, his doorwings and audials twitching slightly.

"Don't worry about it, BrazenShot picked up on one of my thoughts, questioned it but then got distracted" I explained.

It was kind of endearing the way he perked up at the mention of BrazenShot... but also concerning,, Hero worship can get old fast.

"BrazenShot? How is she? Is she busy? How long till we get my results so I can go see her? How..."

I cut off his stream of questions "I'm sorry drudge my free time is up, I need to go help out in the main medbay, I'll see you next time ok?"

Drudge pouted "Awwww... ok...Thanks for keeping me company..."

Spawn climbed back into the vents to make her way back to the main medbay.

**Flare POV**

"Sooo basically all this sensory data I'm getting from my rotors is data of what I can already sense with a bunch that I can't?" Flare asked.

"Correct" Prowl answered flexing his doorwings.

I copied the movement with her rotors and felt a little shift, looking towards the door confused she asked "What is that?"

Prowl chuckled the sound making me shiver as the air vibrated and tickled my rotors.

"That is Jazz" Prowl replied.

I shuddered again before realizing my rotors sensitivity turned up when I flexed them, manually turning it down I was finally able to speak.

"And you know that how?" I asked, and then pouted at Prowls badly hidden smirk.

"Sensory data, and next time you flex your blades be sure to tuck them back so their sensitivity returns to normal... less of a hassle than manually turning it down every time"

I made a "humph" noise as Prowl reached over to flick the 'open door' switch to reveal Jazz standing mid-knock.

Seeing the look on Jazz's face was funny.

"Frag it Mech ah'll nevah know how ya do tha'..." Jazz Complained as he walked in.

"Very few have the ability and even fewer can actually learn to use it" Prowl replied.

"Seriously?" Both Jazz and I asked simultaneously.

Prowl flexed his wings again, once again I copied him but this time I tucked them back.

"Hmmm" I hummed "Spawn is such a weirdo sometimes..." I grumbled before yelling "TAKE TWO LEFTS AND GO STRAIT!"

A startled "THANKS... I think" echoed out of the vents.

Prowls Sensor panels shot strait up before turning slowly towards the vents.

"Is there any particular reason she is in the ventilation system?" Prowl asked warily.

"Its Spawn she doesn't need a reason... but she always has at least two anyway..." I shrugged before asking

"Soooo... are we going to schedule some practice time or are we just going to uh... wing it as we go?"I gave prowl the most hopeful look I could muster trying to disguise my pun as unintentional wordplay.

**Wow the transition to where I want this to go is fighting me tooth and nail... I have so many notes and snipits of story written but this one spot is blocking me from implementing it not to mention I may have to branch it of in two different directions... I think I set myself up for failure on this one...I REFUSE IT! I shall continue (albeit slowly for now... till I get the storyline stable again)...I may end up having to do something drastic to divide it up... *Glances at IDW* the possibilities are endless**


	22. Chapter 21

CH. 21 One to 3

**O.O I'm actually shocked at how many people almost immediately read the new chapter (I have this personality trait that makes it so I feel nothing I do really matters to anyone, I'm AWARE of it but I can't stop FEELING it so to see people actually responding to something I feel no one really pays attention to makes me feel better ^w^) An the fact that even though I wasn't updating 5 people favorited my story shocks me even more O.O**

**TY TY TY For the reviews and favorites ^w^**

**(I'm kinda introducing the readers to all their quirks a little at a time so although they know the 3 better than the bots in the story you are still getting to know them) I will explain more about the split personality as the friendship between the three and the Autobots strengthens. They will start to develop parts of their emotions that they didn't need to when they were one, as ****for BrazenShot being the dominate personality it was more of the personality that became PitSpawn stopped developing as a personality but was still learning information while a "copy" of PitSpawn continued to develop and became BrazenShot**** (instead of three personalities it was more like three voices working together living as one person), Flare came later as more of a background voice.**

**Yea the continuity soup I did was mostly to weed out parts I didn't like (like how prowl is an aft in 99% of all universes), also so I could implement lore and fun stuff from others (energy siphons, reformat station, crazy subspace generators), and yea at this point I'm no longer measuring the ones I'm dumping in X-D on the plus side I'm NOT touching shattered glass that's just a big bucket of NOPE!... unless I decide to bring Cliffjumper from TFP back just to have him sing the song "Your Welcome"... because you know... he was voiced by Dwayne The Rock Johnson X-D (That last part was a joke Shattered glass is a total NOPE FEST for this, **_**IF**_** and I mean **_**IF**_** I was to write in shattered glass I'd write about shattered glass BrazenShot (SilverShot who is the opposite of BrazenShot in personality also she is a bounty hunter and silver... kinda like an unholy combination of TFP Arachnid and TFA Lockdown...)**

**BrazenShot POV**

After regaining Que's attention and getting an actual good look at my Pinstripe I realized it looked kinda familiar... I left the labs a while ago but I still can't figure out why it so FAMILUAR, I didn't mention it since we decided to come back on it another time (Que got called to help Perceptor with something) ... but it is like REALLY familiar, although it's more like one of those things I only obsessed over for like a few months before finding something I liked better... I still LIKE it but it was no longer the OMG THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER kinda thing... but I couldn't put my digit on it, I've been here for so long some of my human memories are getting distant, not forgotten but just buried under new information... like it feels like time is moving normally and its only been a few weeks but when I actually take the time to alter cybertronian time into human time... it's been over a year...

~_wait time... time... TIME IT'S WRITTEN IN TIME!_~

::_~*STARTLED* GAH!~_::

::_~*CONFUSION/EXCITEMENT* What?...Written?...TIME?...LIKE...WHO?~_::

In my startled realization I stopped in the middle of the hall and whoever was walking behind me wasn't paying attention so they ended up bumping into me, I felt the jar of them hitting my back and heard a clang of somebot hitting the floor.

Turning around I spot a small blue femme with pink detailing.

Still reeling from my thoughts, In my shock I blurted out "Arcee!?"

She looks up at me with a straight face "Do I know you?" she asks.

"OH!" ~_Scrap I haven't officially met her yet_~ "Um no... I don't think so... I'm kinda new here... primus I sound pathetic OH! Here let me help you up"

I pulled her to her pedes.

"I have been hearing a bunch of stories and a common one that pops up is the 'Blue Bombshell' of a femme who was on Team Prime and I guess it kinda clicked? I don't know I'm sorry I was kinda lost in though and now I'm embarrassed and nervous, I'm not used to being around so many bots and some of them are so much smaller than I'm used to..."

She arched an optic ridge at me...

"And I'm making a fool of myself..."

~_wait..._~

::_~*NERVOUSNESS*~_:: ~_Wow someone is projecting some serious emotion... Flare is that you?_~

Laughter flowed out of the vent.

"Easy there Brazen, Flare's just getting some nervous hope and it's bleeding through our bond" Spawn yelled out.

"PitSpawn?" I stared questioningly at the vent.

"Yeeesss~?"

"Why... are you in the vents?" I asked.

"Less likely to get stepped on" she easily replied.

I stared stupidly at the vent for a moment.

"Wait" Arcee spoke up "You're BrazenShot? Flares co-creation?"

"Yes" I replied cycling my optics at her in surprise "You know Flare?"

"Know her? I was one of the three who arrived on scene after it was discovered she was taken" Arcee responded, then looked me up and down "I didn't realize you were so... big"

I let out a laugh ~_Wow strait out with it huh?_~ "Yea I guess I'm much larger than my co-creations... and normal femmes too apparently" I sheepishly rubbed the back of my helm "Not that I have met many... your actually the first femme I have ever met that's not my co-creations soooo..."

"Not surprised there, not many of us femmes are left" Arcee smiled at me "Means we sane ones just gotta stick together huh?"

**PitSpawn's POV**

Crawling through the vents I passed by the junction leading to prowls office, Flare and Prowl were talking, and I could feel the admiration flowing off Flare... it was kinda cute how the unmovable and logical side of the human "Us" who got confused by Brazen and I loving something, was now developing those emotions herself.

"TAKE TWO LEFTS AND GO STRAIT" Came from Prowls Office, and I nearly jumped out of my armor.

"THANKS... I think" I answered ~_How does she even know where I'm going?_~

I took the directions Flare yelled at me and came to the shaft leading along the main hall to the Rec-room.

::_~*SHOCK* TIME!...Written...TIME!~_::

Confused at the sudden bombardment of emotion my processor locked on to what she was thinking.

~_Wait what? Written time?_~ I got excited ~_WRITTEN TIME LIKE DR. WHO?_~

It was then I heard Brazen babbling and felt her side of the bond feeding off the nervous hope coming off Flare, I laughed. She seemed to notice it as well though so I figured I'd confirm her suspicions.

"Easy there Brazen, Flare's just getting some nervous hope and its bleeding through our bond" I yelled out.

"PitSpawn?" She asked.

"Yeeesss~?" I sing-songed.

"Why... are you in the vents?" She asked.

"Less likely to get stepped on" I easily replied ~_And I can patrol them while keeping an optic out for certain kitties that may try to take Flare again..._~

I felt her attention shift from me to whoever was talking to her.

~_Well now that I know where I am I can make my way to the main medbay to help... not that I do much Ratchet only lets me organize small stuff like mesh patches and anti-virus chips... energon supplements as well...I need a new job this one is boring...~_

I slowed as I passed through the main 3-way junction one way is to the medbay, one leads to the big boss room (aka the conference room), and the other leads to the main entrance.

I heard voices coming from the conference room.

~_Sounds like a conference call..._~

Checking my chrono I realized I still had some time before I was 'supposed' to show up... more like be in the medbay so when First Aid's ornly call came in he could see me...

Turning towards the conference room I slowed my pace till I was nearly silent, so they wouldn't be disturbed ~_If Red Alert asks, I got lost again... maybe then he will let me see the duct layout... hey maybe I can convince him to let me patrol the ducts in case of a repeat of the Ravage incident... well when jazz isn't here at least_~

**WHOO I'M GETTING SOMEWHERE! Laying out the groundwork isn't that hard when you apply some leeway ^w^ turns out I was pushing the story too hard, I just needed to give t some leeway and VIOLA! Progress X-D**

**Also how many of you are following Flares story line? I'm thinking of fading her into the background temporarily (you would see her progress through the optics of Brazen and Spawn but she wouldn't really show herself much... her story line is going to be a bit dull for a bit anyway...) Then bring her back once the more exploration-y part of the story kicks off...**


End file.
